Shugo Chara Truth or Dare
by neko-lover1
Summary: watch as the shugo chara gang plays in a game of truth or dare not knowing what they will have to tell the truth for or be dared to do. send in your dares or questions to be in the game what will happen tune in and find out in this awesome story
1. Episode 1

**Hey neko-lover1 here and here's a new story I just thought would be funny to make**

**animecrazygaaru-why am I here again**

**neko-lover1- because I need a second host I could use Tyesha instead**

**animecrazygaaru- no I'll do it **

**neko-lover1-good now lets get some things straight this is a comedy show because I just thought of something funny that Tadagay could do cause this is like a truth or dare thing but that will come later now to start**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

neko-lover1: Hey all this is neko-lover1 and this is a new show called Shugo Chara Truth or Dare.® This will include dares made by me and some made by you so if you want your dares done here send in your postcards (reviews) and we'll pick ones to be in the show. Now they have to be either funny, embarrassing, or unique to get on the show so send em in. I'll be your host for the show and lets welcome my co-host animecrazygaaru

Audience: *applause*

Animecrazygaaru: *walks onstage* Hey guys nice to meet you. Lets just hope Melanie doesn't screw anything up like I know she probably would like screw up someone's rep

neko-lover1: Okay fine. I'll just go tell Akira to go back where he came from because I brought him here just to see you but now that you're being rude I'll tell him to leave.

Animecrazygaaru: No I'll be good.

neko-lover1: Okay now that that's done. Let's welcome our contestants. *plays Amu's theme * Let's welcome Contestant 1 Hinamori Amu-chan

Audience: *applause*

Amu- *walks on stage* Hey minna. It's nice to be here. And its nice to see Melanie-chan and Jana-chan here as well.

animecrazygaaru- And now lets welcome our second contestant *plays Dude Looks Like A Lady- Aero Smith (which I do not own)* Contestant 2 Fujisaki Nagihiko-kun

Nagihiko-*walks onstage* Hello Melanie-chan, Jana-chan, Amu-chan. Hello minna nice to be here on a truth or dare show.* thoughts-_ hope she doesn't make me tell my secret_*

neko-lover1- Don't worry Nagi I wont make you do anything too embarrassing. *evil smile* Yet. *evil laugh*

Everyone: *sweatdrop*( just to let you know I'll be putting thoughts in Italics) _Is this girl crazy?_

neko-lover1: Oh I forgot to say that charas will be here to and I need to introduce Jana and mine's.

neko-lover1 & animecrazygaaru: come on out

neko-lover1: This is Melody, Candi, Carie, Star, Reimei, Emiko, Usagi *points to musical, one like Su, evil that looks like Iru except for hair and eyes, one like the sparkle chara from whatever episode, cat, Easter chara, and bunny charas*

animecrazygaaru: And this is Hana-chan, Sakura-chan, Miiki-chan, and Mitu-chan. *points to baby, sweet, dog, and cat charas*

Amu: Um Melanie-chan. Why do you have so many charas?

neko-lover1: Well that is a good question. But you know what a better one is? Why would you question someone who has many charas when you have so many yourself?

Amu: Never mind *holds up hands of surrender*

neko-lover1: Now for our third contestant *plays Too Cool For You (don't own)* Contestant 3 Mashiro Rima-chan

Rima: (you already know) Hello. I hope this is actually funny Melanie-chan.

Audience mainly boys: *applause* * boys louder applause*

Animecrazygaaru: she's gonna ignore that comment and for our fourth contestant *plays Vida la Vida (don't own)* I love this song. Contestant 4 Hotori Tadagay - I mean Tadase-kun

neko-lover1- stinkin wannabe

Tadagay: Hello minna hope we have a great time and Hall-san and Benton-san don't make me do anything too embarrassing.

neko-lover1:_ oh I will make you do something embarrassing just you wait_

Audience of the girl part: *Tadase fan girls* *fan girl screams*

neko-lover1: STOP SCREAMING YOU STUPID GIRLS. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A REAL MAN IS. And now to show you what a real man is here comes the fifth contestant and the hottest pirate neko mimi hentai (cat eared pervert) *plays Bad Boy (don't own)* Here he is contestant 5 Tsukiyomi Ikuto. *long fan girl scream*

Ikuto: *walks on stage* Yo.

Ikuto fans in audience: *fan girl screams*

animecrazygaaru: Okay Mel I knew you loved him but I didn't know you loved him that much.

neko-lover1: *runs up and hugs Ikuto* I'm so sorry that Easter's controlling you but you do look hot as Death Rebel and Seven Seas Treasure with your big neko mimi. Okay lets cut to commercial. Let's lead you out with one of Demi Lovato's new songs Don't Forget (which I don't own) *plays Don't Forget*

animecrazygaaru: Good job so far everyone

neko-lover1: I need something to eat. *goes to snack table and picks up apple* nee-chan you coming

animecrazygaaru: Na I'm fine.

neko-lover1: At least get some water. Or talk to Akira.

animecrazygaaru: okay.

Tyesha: Hey guys great show so far.

neko-lover1: Thanks chibi nee-chan

Stage crew guy: Hosts on in five.

neko-lover1 & animecrazygaaru : Kay. Now everyone get in position

neko-lover1: *plays Bad Luck* (I own 10% of this because Jana wrote this and I only sing this in my other story and I told her to make it and I put it in the story) Hey minna. Welcome back to Shugo Chara Truth or Dare® Now lets get back to introducing our contestants.

animecrazygaaru: now lets introduce contestant number 6 *plays Sugar Baby* Yuiki Yaya-chan.

Yaya: *walks on stage* Yaho This is gonna be fun

neko-lover1: And now for contestant number 7. She's a pop star we all know and love (not like that) *plays Black Diamond* Tsukiyomi Utau-chan or as we more commonly known as Hoshina Utau-chan.

Audience: *cheers and applause*

Utau: *walks onstage* Hey. Don't make me do anything too embarrassing. *sees Ikuto and tries to hug him but he dodges*

neko-lover1: Utau no *takes out picture of Ikuto* Hug the picture

Everyone except Utau and neko-lover1: where did you get that?

neko-lover1: I stole it from someone in the Ikuto fan club. I thought I might need it today because of Utau so I brought it.

animecrazygaaru: Okay…….. Now for our Last but not least contestant *plays All Star (don't own)* Souma Kukai-kun

Kukai: *walks out with soccer ball under arm* Yo

neko-lover1: Kukai over here

Kukai: *kicks ball towards Melanie* heads up

neko-lover1: *stops ball and kicks it up to bounce on knee* Ha ha I still know how to do it Well goodbye minna that's all the time we have so see you next time on Shugo Chara Truth or Dare®.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**neko-lover1- yes done and uploaded in one day and don't worry I'm still working on ****From the U.S. to Japan.®**

**animecrazygaaru: you better be I don't want to have written that song for nothing**

**neko-lover1: it just took a little portion of Math to write that song**

**Cheese: I like chocolate milk.**

**neko-lover1: how the hell did Cheese get here. GET OUT I DON'T WANT YOU HERE GET OUT.**

**Cheese: kay bye**

**neko-lover1- yeah bye see ya next time.**


	2. Episode 2

**neko-lover1-.................**

**Ikuto- whats up with Melanie**

**animecrazygaaru-i dont know *snaps fingers in front of face* Mel wake up**

**neko-lover1-KYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!**

**Amu-O.O what up with the girly screaming**

**neko-lover1-Tadase is soooooooo cute when hes crying KAWAII and i wuld have never found out how cute he is like that is it wasnt for Ikuto but what you did was really mean OMG what am i saying why am i standing up for the gayfer**

**animecrazygaaru-why are you standing up for him i thought you hated him**

**neko-lover1-i do oh i just remembered something**

**everyone-what?**

**neko-lover1- well i was reading chapter 39 of the manga and no offense to Amu but i realised how much Tadase looked like Amu because i was reading it and Amu was transformed as Amulet Fortune and then there was this little picture of Tadase and he was saying something about a new character trnsformation and at first i thought it was Amu but then i looked at the acessories and found out it was Tadase that just goes to show you that Tadase is more like a girl than a dude wow that was a long explaination anyway on with the story**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

neko-lover1- hey all and welcome to Shugo Chara Truth or Dare today we will get down with the dares i have some dares and some questions for the truth that some veiwers have come up with

animecrazygaaru- and the dares were very good dares especially for Tadase and Utau but we will get to that later so now lets bring out our contestants *plays Shugo Chara first theme*

contestants -*walk out on stage*

neko-lover1- okay now we will explain how the game works we have our tv set up to randomly pick any of our contestants and then picks if they have to answer to the truth or have to do a dare

animecrazygaaru- and we have these cards to give out the dares and questions now and there will be special dares and questions for two people to go at once lets turn to our moniter to find out who goes first and find out what they have to do *pushes button on remote*

neko-lover1-okay looks like the first person going will be Tadase with Truth *picks out Tadase truth card* okay Tadase your question will be read and you have repeat have

Tadase- have

neko-lover1**- **-_- okay you have to answer this truthfully okay and the question is : How many boyfriends have you had in the past? special thanks to Ikuto-fan-Neko-san for sending that question in now Tadase tell the truth how many have there been

Tadase- *blushing* um i dont feel really comfortable saying this out loud so can i tell you in your ear

neko-lover1- fine but after this im gonna boil my ear if thats even possible

Tadase: *wispers in Melanie's ear*

neko-lover1- OoO 32 that many what the hell is wrong with you you're just sick all boy contestants run for your lifes the gayfer is on the loose

Boy contestants- *move to other side of stage*

neko-lover1- smart move dudes now Tadase was this before or after Betty died

Tadase - before and after

neko-lover1- youre just sick do you know that Amu is in love with you and you _claim _you love her too but your just a sick bastard leading this young elligable lady on if it wasn't for you right now she could be with Kuukai or Nagi or Kairi or any other person who's worthy of her

animecrazygaaru- now lets move on we have a whole show to get done here so now lets get our next contestant *pushes button* okay and its Rima with a dare *picks out Rima dare card* okay now this one was given to us by strawhat-alchemist so now for your dare Rima you have you go on and read every single Rimahiko fanfic on the site and heres a list of all of them so go read them

Rima- *goes on computer* fine i'll do it cause i wanna win this thing

animecrazygaaru-*whispers* can they even win anything in this show besides humiliation

neko-lover1-*whispers back* i dun know and im the one who got this thing working and i still dont even know whats gonna be going on except dares and the truth *back to talkshow host mode* anyways since that will take a while we'll just go on with everything esle now who's next*pushes button*

animecrazygaaru- okay looks like it's Nagi with the truth

neko-lover1-*picks out Nagi Truth card* okay Nagi heres your question: Do you love Rima?

Nagi- ................

neko-lover1- come on man we can't handle the suspense

Nagi- Yes

everyone-O.O

animecrazygaaru- OMG and he was -*gets cut off when Melanie puts hand over mouth*

neko-lover1- people dont need to know these things woman everyone and Tadase and Kuukai already know and no body else needs to okay now lets move on *pushes button*

animecrazygaaru- okay its Amu with the truth *picks out Amu Truth card* okay this was given to us by Ikuto-fan-Neko-san now Amu answer us this Are you trying to show your underwear when your flying around with a skirt on

Amu-no im not trying to and its not my fault its the stupid directors fault

neko-lover1- lets

Rima-*in background* nu uh i would never do that

neko-lover1-okay as i was saying lets get this show on the road *pushes button* okay and its one of our specails dares for Tadagay and the brother lovin freak

Utau-hey

neko-lover1- fine Tadagay and Utau *picks out T&U dare card* okay now your dare is to watch a video tape of Amu and Ikuto together as a couple ..........*gag* making out oh the horror go sit over on the couch *puts tape in casset player*

Utau- no not this anything but this

neko-lover1- *tilts head to the side* Oh god no no no no no no my poor innocent eyes my eyes have been violated Amu how could you do such a thing oh god Tadagays dead

everyone- YAY

neko-lover1- oh wait hes just unconcious

everyone-damn

animecrazygaaru-okay i think Melanie and Utau have had enough torture lets turn it off *turns off video*

neko-lover1-okay lets get on with it *pushes button* Yay its an Ikuto dare *takes out Ikuto dare card* okay this was given to us by Ikuto-fan-Neko-san okay Ikuto you have to stay in a room filled with catnip for at least five minutes and then come out so we can see the result and if you get too crazy i'll put you in a straight jacket and send you to the crazy house until you calm down

animecrazygaaru- like you did with Jameari the Danjo Gay Boi

neko-lover1-yes now Ikuto go go go go

Ikuto- if i have to *goes into catnip room*

neko-lover1- and beware of Calie she might hurt ya

everyone-who is Calie

neko-lover1- my koneko-chan (kitten)

animecrazygaaru- is that why your username is neko-lover1

neko-lover1- well yes its because i love cats and its partcially because of Ikuto because hes a cat and because hes really really hot

animecrazygaaru:-_- thats just like you Mel

*timer goes off*

neko-lover1- oh hey look the timer's gone off i'll go get Ikuto *opens catnip room door* wait whats the meaning of this

everyone-what

neko-lover1- *pulls Ikuto out of room* hes unfazed whats up with that whenever i give Calie some she gets all crazy but with the cat boy it does nothing whats up with that

animecrazygaaru- i have no idea

neko-lover1-well thats all the time we have see you next time on Shugo Chara Truth or Dare

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**neko-lover1-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **

**Amu- what is wrong with Melanie**

**animecrazygaaru- ask and find out its really funny**

**Ikuto- Melanie what are you laughing about**

**neko-lover1- its because in Band my band director Mr. Dowell went into his office to get our progress reports when he was coming out he fell and HAHAHA his foot was stuck in a tuba HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**animecrazygaaru- *giggles***

**neko-lover1-oh god**

**everyone- what**

**neko-lover1-i just remembered something**

**everyone-what**

**neko-lover1- Ikuto you have to get out this is something perverted teenage boys should not hear**

**Ikuto-*smirk* then im staying**

**neko-lover1-oh no your not *pulls out metal baseball bat* do i have you use this on you cause i will not hesitate to use this on you**

**Ikuto-fine im leaving*gets up and leaves***

**neko-lover1-*shuts door* okay well what i remembered was that during lunch my friend Amber tried to ......to ...... to ....**

**animecrazygaaru- spit it out Mel**

**neko-lover1- she tried to give me the sex talk*gag***

**animecrazygaaru/Amu-O.O thats just wrong**

**neko-lover1- i know right why do most of the people i know have to be perverts theres Amber Ikuto Jameari Dakotah just mainly everyone God hates me WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**


	3. Episode 3

**neko-lover1- NOOOOOOOOOOO you ruined the blue-haired kitty-boy and what the heck is with only one picture of another person from Shugo Chara **

**everyone-what are you talking about **

**neko-lover1-cosplay you dumb bakas and heres the link to see what im talking about .com/photos/album/6/OZINE_FEST_09_day_1**

**Ikuto- AWWW look at this**

**everyone- what?**

**Ikuto- Melanie-chans baby pictures**

**everyone except neko-lover1-let me see**

**neko-lover1-*chara change with Carie* Tsukiyomi Ikuto you'll give me those pictures right now unless you want to burn in Hell**

**animecrazygaaru- O.O oh no Mels gone to the dark side**

**neko-lover1- i am not gay like Tadagay and Jameari**

**animecrazygaaru- not that darkside Mel i mean youve gone evil again**

**neko-lover1-*undoes chara change* oh that reminds me i got this review from a Tadagay lover and it said that she and her friends were Tadagay lovers and to stop calling him Tadagay cause hes not gay and im like yeah right like i'll stop calling him gay do you know how girly he looks did you not read the last chapter did you not hear what i said about the manga *continues to rant on***

**Carie- Ugh Melanie is so annoying with her ranting anyaways she doesnt own Shugo Chara or some of the dares or truths **

**Reimei/Yoru- on with the story nya that was my line**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

neko-lover1- *plays Bad Luck* hey minna welcome back to Shugo Chara Truth or Dare thanks for all the postcards sent in with complements and dares and truths we will use them dont worry

animecrazygaaru-lets welcome our contestants *plays Shugo Chara 2nd theme* and lets welcome our temporary contestant so if you have any dares or truths for him send them in and we'll use them Sanjo Kairi-kun *plays random song*

Amu- In-chan?O.O

neko-lover1- yes Amu In-chan so lets get this party started *pushes button* okay Kairi you get the truth *picks out Kairi Truth card*

okay this was given to us by xMelitheKonekox (A/N: XD almost my name)

animecrazygaaru- now Kairi-kun since you research people's backgrounds who does Amu love and give us the truth

Kairi-* pushes glasses up like in the anime* N. E. I.

everyone:o_o? what does that mean

Kairi- Not enough information to answer the question

everyone-oh thank goodness good thing you didnt say she loved you cause then we would have had to kick you off the show

Kairi- i would never say that i am an honorable samurai who will get Amu to fall in love with me in time

Amu- O_o?

Ikuto- *grabs Amu into hug* you cant get my Strawberry

neko-lover1/Utau- AMU GET AWAY FROM MY IKUTO

animecrazygaaru-Mel i know you love the guy but you cant hide the fact that he's a pervert

neko-lover1-*goes all cutsie* yeah but thats what you gotta love about him

animecrazygaaru-anyways lets move on *pushes button* okay turns out that its Ikuto with the truth *picks out Ikuto truth card*

neko-lover1-*reads card* im gonna regret asking this okay so this was given to us by xMelitheKonekox so Ikuto what is your favorite Amuto fanfiction

Ikuto- hmmm i would say the ones where i get to do perveted things to her

animecrazygaaru/neko-lover1- somehow i know you were going to say that

Amu- HENTAI NEKO!!!!!!!!!!!!

neko-lover1- STOP YELLING AT HIM I DONT LIKE YELLING IT GIVES ME HEADACHES AND ESPECIALLY I DONT LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE YELL AT THE GUYS I LIKE

animecrazygaaru-lets just get this over with *pushes button* okay its Tadagay-i mean Tadase with the truth *picks out Tadagay Truth card* oaky this is from CrushedUnderLove A.K.A. CUL and she wants to know if you woke up as a girl what would you do

Tadagay-*thinking* i really dont know

neko-lover1-that was really boring the least you could have said was you would try to find a way to turn you back into a danjo

Tadagay-i didnt think of that

everyone-(remember thoughts are in italics)_ he really is dumb_

neko-lover1- okay lets go with *pushes button* Rima with a dare *picks out Rima Dare card* okay this was from CUL as well and she daes you to kiss Nagi for one minute

Rima-*puppy dog eyes* do i have to

neko-lover1-*unphazed* yes you do Rima

Rima- you really are heartless

animecrazygaaru-um Rima i dont think you would want to say that

neko-lover1-*walks off* wheres that baseball bat

Rima-i take it back just dont hit me with a baseball bat

neko-lover1-*appears out of nowhere* okay lets go Rima-chan go kiss Nagi-kun it'll be my birthday present YAY!!!!

everyone except animecrazygaaru- its your birthday

neko-lover1-yeah didnt i tell you guys

everyone-NO!!!!!

neko-lover1-oh but i still exepet you all to give me a present exept for Rima and Nagi if they kiss

Rima-fine i'll kiss the purple haired dude

neko-lover1- *throws arms up* YAY!!!!!

*Rima and Nagi kiss for one minute*

Audience: AWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!

Yaya- Melanie-chan Jana-chan where they paid to do that?

neko-lover1- no Yaya *whispers to animecrazygaaru* nee-chan go pay them they probably expect us to pay them for saying that

animecrazygaaru-why do i have to do it

neko-lover1- cause i said so okay so lets move on *pushes button* Kairi-kun its your turn for a dare now *picks out Kairi Dare card* okay this is from CUL as well so Kairi you have to sing and dance to the Teddy Bear song by Smile DK

*Kairi does the dare*(i skipped this because i dont know the song or dance)

animecrazygaaru- okay so lets move on *pushes button* Ikuto this is a dare for you *picks out Ikuto dare card* and its from xMelitheKonekox and she wants you to ead a Yaoi manga

neko-lover1- Amu give him one of your Yaoi mangas

everyone except neko-lover1/Amu- O.O Amu you read Yaoi manga

Amu- *hands Ikuto manga* here

neko-lover1- go girl

Ikuto- *reads manga*

*After reading the manga*

neko-lover1-*reading manga*

animecrazygaaru- Mel you read Sex=Love2

neko-lover1- *looks up from manga* yeah so what its a good story and Ikuto was taking so damn long just to read one stinkin manga i had to find something to do *puts manga down*

Yaya- Melanie-chans a pervert

neko-lover1-Yaya do i need to get the bat

Yaya-no

neko-lover1- was anyone watching his reaction while and reading the Yaoi manga

Yaya-I was he had some wierd look in his eyes

animecrazygaaru- that would be the pervyness (is that even a word well i dont care i used it so now its my word)

neko-lover1- so now you know what the reaction was now lets end the show cause i dont want to be here so long on my birthday now all of you send in your postcards with Dares and Truths and please send some in for Yaya Kuukai and Utau cause they want to stay on the show well bye

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**neko-lover1- well there it is and Gomenasai minna i meant to put this up yesterday when it actually was my birthday and jsut for the record for those people who dont bother to figure out the date it April 21st i just turned 13 im finally a teenager**

**animecrazygaaru- uh Mel where is everyone**

**neko-lover1-oh theyre out getting my presents**

**Jameari- hey guys**

**neko-lover1/animecrazygaaru-its the Danjo Gay Boi**

**neko-lover1- wheres the bat nee-chan**

**Dakotah-hey Jana Melanie**

**animecrazygaaru/neko-lover1- its the retarded glasses boy**

**neko-lover1- now i really need the bat**

**Keona- hey guys**

**neko-lover1- hey Keona**

**animecrazygaaru- hi**

**Reimei/Yoru- please R&R nya stop stealing my lines**


	4. Episode 4

**neko-lover1- thank you xxxUtauloverxxx thank you for putting me in your favorite author category i love you (not like that) **

**animecrazygaaru- CRCTs are finally over thank goodness now all i have to worry about is if i pass it**

**neko-lover1-i know what you mean now i can finally get some decent rest after i finish this but its early so i have plenty of time**

**animecrazygaaru- Mel you know you procrastinate (put things off until the last minute) and you reading fanfictions all the time doesnt help either**

**neko-lover1- Jana must i get the bat now so i can hit you in the face**

**animecrazygaaru- no **

**neko-lover1- good girl**

**Reimei/Yoru-on with the story nya stop it stop stealing my lines**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

neko-lover1- *plays Mannequin- Katey Perry (dont own)* hey all and welcome back to Shugo Chara Truth or Dare now lets bring our contestants back out *plays Shugo Chara theme 3*

aniemcrazygaaru- now lets get this show on the road *pushes button* okay so it Amu with a dare *picks out Amu Dare card* oh this is just gross

neko-lover1-nani?

animecrazygaaru- this dare look at it *shows card to neko-lover1*

neko-lover1-ewwwwwwwwwww that is discusting how could they dare such a thing our producers should realize that we are just 13 years old

animecrazygaaru- yet we are on a T.V. show that specializes in embarassing amusing and just flat out wrong dares and wierd truths

neko-lover1- now that is just wierd i mean---

everyone except hosts- get on with it you talkative freaks

neko-lover1-*death glare* you all better be gald i forgot my bat today then you all would have been so totally dead right now so anyways this dare is from Blue-Cat-94 (love your stories theyre super hilarious) and she dares Amu to ............ Kiss Utau

Amu/Utau- i will not do that im not gay

neko-lover1- no but Utaus an incest and Amus in love with a guy dude oh i have the perfect song for him well some parts are wrong but it fits him perfectly its the song Ur So Gay by Katey Perry i love her music why the hell do i keep getting sidetracked im not usually like this i know why its because CRCTs are over i dont need to focus on stuff as hard as i usually do so now im getting sidetracked well anyways nee-chan make those things do the dare so i dont take up the whole show time talking about random stuff

animecrazygaaru- you do tend to do that so anyways freaks do the dare

Utau- id rather kiss Ikuto

neko-lover1- if anyones kissing Ikuto its gonna be me you can kiss some stupid cardboard cut out of him like you usually do thats right i saw you

everyone-O_o?

neko-lover1- well get on with it freaks

*Utau and Amu kiss*

nekolover1/animecrazygaaru- ewwwwwwwww that was so discusting

Yaya- Yaya did not have to see that

neko-lover1- *slaps forehead* oh no i forgot Yaya was here im such a bad role model first im a bad Auntie to the charas (im talking about mine and Janas charas) and now this why oh why am i cursed with bad luck which is why i told Jana to make up the song Bad Luck which i still havent gotten up into my story yet because i keep getting dares for this and i dont want my fans getting disapointed in me for not recording okay now for the next dare *pushes button*

animecrazygaaru- ojay its a truth for Kuukai finally *picks out Kuukai Truth card* okay this question is from L.L.L or Triple L i actually forget her real name so tell us the truth did you like wearing the skirt Nagi forced you into?

Kuukai- no i didnt

neko-lover1- well we all know Tadagay did and as we all saw he definately has the legs for it he has girly legs

animecrazygaaru- yep okay now for the next person *pushes button*

neko-lover1- okay so its Kuukai again but with a dare this time *picks out Kuukai dare card* okay so this is also from Triple L oaky the dare is *giggles* wear a skirt for the rest of the day and im sorry ladies but its true *laughs* you guys will never guess where i got that from

animecrazygaaru- Barely Balanced (i dont own them)

neko-lover1- Fanale Fire Show they have some of the best comedy and acrobatics ever

animecrazygaaru- and that Cameron dude is crazy

neko-lover1 for the last time Jana he had sugar hes just like me with sugar thats how i came up with this show and i bribed you wit muffins to co-host

animecrazygaaru- okay Kuukai go to the dressing room and put that skirt on

Kuukai- you people are crazy making me wear a skirt *goes to dressing room*

Amu- so Melanie-chan who are these Barely Balanced people

neko-lover1- well theyre these three people 2 guys and a girl whose names are Casey Martin, Cameron Tomele, and Dreagn Foltz i know wierd name Dreagn and theyre also known as Small, Casey, Medium, Cameron, and Large, Dreagn. well theyre acrobats and they do some funny things while doing the acrobatics. and let me tell you theyre freakin amazing.

*Kuukai comes out in a skirt*

everyone- *laughs histaricly*

neko-lover1-*still laughing* well thats all for today

animecrazygaaru-*still laughing* see ya next time on Shugo Chara : Truth or Dare

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**neko-lover1- *laughing* Kuukai you look so silly**

**Kuukai- yeah laugh it up youll never see me in this thing again**

**animecrazygaaru- unless the reviewers want to see it again**

**neko-lover1- okay so sorry for not updating for so loong and i know you all must hate me ---**

**Ikuto- and they do**

**neko-lover1-*cries* how could you say such a thing**

**animecrazygaaru- *conforts neko-lover1* well it wasnt her fault she hasnt been updating**

**Carie- well it was half her fault**

**neko-lover1-*cries even more* its daddy's fault he wouldnt let me use the laptop to finish the story**

**Carie- you never asked until summer started all the other times you were chatting with jana and watching anime and reading manga**

**neko-lover1- its that yaoi its addicting**

**animecrazygaaru- it told you not to watch it **

**neko-lover1- but it looked good**

**animecrazzygaaru- then you started watching yuri**

**neko-lover1- it was only Strawberry Panic and it doesnt have anything worse than a kiss on the forehead**

**Reimei -anyways please R&R nya **


	5. Episode 5

**neko-lover1- hey guys im really sorry for the late updates but ive been busy**

**Ikuto- busy reading Amutos and other stories**

**Rima- and obsessing over the new Harry Potter Movie**

**neko-lover1- *cries* you guys are so mean *suddenly stops* and can i help it if Harry Potter is the most awesomely awesome guy in the entire universe**

**Tadagay- i thought you thought Ikuto was the most awesomely awesome guy in the entire universe**

**neko-lover1- hes after Harry **

**everyone- O.O**

**neko-lover1- well i dont own Shugo Chara or Harry Potter enjoy the story**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

neko-lover1- hey guys and welcome to Shugo Chara: Truth or Dare thanks for all of you truths or dares for our contestants now lets bring them out *Plays Omakase Guardian*

animecrazygaaru- now lets go with the show *pushes button* kay so its Truth for Ikuto

neko-lover1- *picks out Ikuto Truth card* this is from CrushedUnderLove so if you couldnt have Amu , who would you date?

Ikuto-..........................................................................................

Animecrazygaaru- so who would it be?

Ikuto- I dunno Melanie

Melanie- YAY!!!!!!!!!

Utau- why not me Ikuto

neko-lover1- cause he doesnt like you you dumbnut get that through your messed up head

animecrazygaaru- so lets move on *pushes Button* and its a dare for Amu *picks out Amu Dare card* okay so CrushedUnderLove dares you to chara nari with Kusukusu

Amu/Kusukusu- WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!

neko-lover1- you heard her do the dare or you will be locked in a closet--

Amu/Kusukusu- we take the closet

neko-lover1- okay Ikuto Kiseki come on

Amu/Kusukusu- WHAT!!!!!!!!!!

neko-lover1- you didnt let me finish you were gonna be locked in a closet with your most hated person now into the closet you go *shoves into closet that came out of no where* and thats for the rest of the show bye the way

animecrazygaaru- sorry we didnt do your exact dare CUL but we had no idea what to do so we did this we thought it would be funnier so lets go on with the show *pushes button* and its Nagi with a dare

neko-lover1- *picks out Nagi Dare card* okay so do to the dressing room Nagi we'll find out your dare when you come back

Nagi- *goes to dressing room*

neko-lover1- and you too Kuukai the fans have demanded it you have to wear a skirt for a whole day again

Kuukai- i hate you people *goes to dressing room*

Animecrazygaaru- now for our next contestant *pushes button* and its Another Truth for Ikuto *picks Ikuto Truth Card* okay this is from strawhat-alchemist okay so were you turned on by the Yaoi manga

Ikuto- *blushes* a-a little

Everyone- O.O Ikuto was turned on by a yaoi manga who knew he swung that way Amu what kind of Yaoi manga do you read

neko-lover1- okay so lets go on *pushes button* okay Tadase its you with the truth *picks out Tadase Truth card* okay this is from xxxUtauloverxxx so do you chara change when people say princess

Tadase-* tiara apears on head* IM NOT A PRINCESS IM A QUEEN DONT CALL ME A PETTY PRINCESS

neko-lover- well i guess that answers your question xxxUtauloverxxx and look here come out guys

Kuukai- i really do hate you guys

Amu- *sees Nagi* O.O NADESHIKO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE

Nagi- Amu-chan im not Nadeshiko *takes out ponytail* see

neko-lover1- yes thats right folks the dare was to mimic Nadeshiko

Animecrazygaaru- now lets go on *pushes button* now this is rare this is a truth for all the guys *Picks out Boys Truth card* now this is from Fluffy-chan~ now is it true that all guys are stinktatious, gluttonous, and most importantly, idiot

Guys- NO!!!!!!!!!!!

neko-lover1- LIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

animecrazygaaru- okay looks like a fight is about to break out so see you next time on Shugo Chara: Truth or Dare send in your reviews bye

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**neko-lover1- *laughs histarically***

**Ikuto- what are you laughing about**

**neko-lover1- *still laughing* you were scared of water bottles you little sissy**

**Ikuto- *blushes* I AM NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**neko-lover1- wuss**

**Ikuto- I AM NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**neko-lover1- yes you are Yoru was all for getting the Humpty Lock and your a little chicken hiding halfway behind the panel you are a sissy**

**Animecrazygaaru- Mel what are you talking about **

**neko-lover1- Shugo Chara Kids i suggest you read it its hilarious especially when Ikuto was scared of water bottles**


	6. Episode 6

**neko-lover1- okay thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. i love you all you all get chocolate *throws chocolate bars to readers***

**Ikuto- i want some**

**neko-lover1- No you get none im still angry with you for what you said**

**animecrazygaaru- Mel are you still angry about that**

**neko-lover1- yes * cries* i know whats happening in the manga but not in the anime **

**animecrazygaaru- why **

**neko-lover1- because mamas being a butthead and not letting watch the anime**

**Ikuto- your mom must really hate you**

**neko-lover1- she really does mommy hates me this is just like the Reniassance Festival**

**animecrazygaaru- *rolls eyes* here we go again with this well before we get into this lets start the story enjoy**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

neko-lover1- hey minna and welcome to Shugo Chara: Truth or Dare we all love the comments and dares your sending us we will try to make a long show today cause they finally cancelled the Tadagay Show that comes on after this show

Tadagay- appearently i didnt have enough viewers to keep the show going

animecrazygaaru- yes and were all very sorry anyways lets get on with OUR show which humiliates you and others on the show (we'll see to that clearly on this ep) now lets go *pushes button*

neko-lover1- now its *looks at screen* me? with a dare? okay what kind of a person dares the host to do something well anyways Jana pick out the card

animecrazygaaru- okay this is from dichabite so Melanie's dare is to eat Ikutos cat food

neko-lover1- i am NOT going to do that no matter how many times you people beg me

everyone- do it or youll have to be locked in a closet

neko-lover1- i dont care i will not eat cat food and you guys should know that i have a key and you will never find it

Melody- Carie has it

neko-lover1- Melody i told you not to say anything

animecrazygaaru- okay youll be locked in a closet with Tadase and we will take Carie away from you come on Tadase *closet appears from no where**shoves neko-lover1 and Tadase in closet*

*in closet*

neko-lover1- give it Candi

Candi- *hands Melanie key* here you go

Tadase- i thought Carie had it

neko-lover1- yeah i taught Melody to say that if anyone ever asked who had the key smart huh *gets out of closet*

animecrazygaaru- Mel how did you get out

neko-lover1- *shows key* key

animecrazygaaru- i should have figured you would have had another well anyways lets get on with the show *pushes button* and its now me? with a dare?

neko-lover- yes i love Karma okay so this is from dichabte as well and Jana has to get Ikuto to turn full kitty

animecrazygaaru- yarn here kitty here koneko neko get the yarn

Ikuto- MINE *plays with yarn*

neko-lover1- isnt that the cutest thing you ever saw well lets go on with the show *pushes button* and now its a dare for Kusukusu *picks out Kusukusu dare card* this is from dichabite as well so the dare is to make out with Rythem (Nagi's chara)

Kusukusu- fine

Rythem- yay

neko-lover1- nice attitude Rythem now get the dare done so go in the closet no one wants to see you two make out and dont come out later saying you did cause we have a lie detecter and a lamp and we are not afraid to use them

animecrazygaaru- we have a lie detecter since when

neko-lover1- since after our last show i read our questions and some of them seemed like the person asked would lie so i went out and bought one

animecrazygaaru- where

neko-lover1- you dont wanna know anyways get in the chara closet you two

Amu- whats a chara closet

animecrazygaaru- its a smaller closet we got for the charas

neko-lover1- now in the closet little peoples now lets go on with the show while those two love birds finish their make out session *pushes button*

Rima- i hope she hates it i would if i had to make out with Nagi

animecrazygaaru- well Rima shut your trap so we can see whos next and its Nagi with a dare*picks out Nagi Dare card* okay this is also from dichabite so you have to make out with Rima till she likes it

neko-lover1- *wierd laugh* i really love Karma now in the closet anime peoples and like i said i have a lie detecter and a lamp and i am not afraid to use it

*Rythem/Kusukusu come out*

neko-lover1- come here you two lets hook you up to the lie detecter *hooks up charas* now did you two make out

Rythem/Kusukusu-yes

neko-lover1- *looks at lie detecter* hmmm seems like theyre telling the truth well thats good cause if you guys had lied i would have had to beat you two with the lamp

Amu- what lamp

neko-lover1- *pulls out big lamp* this lamp

*Nagi**/**Rima come out*

neko-lover1- come here you two *hooks up Nagi/Rima* now did you two make out

Nagi/Rima- yes

neko-lover1-*looks at lie detecter* the truth now Rima did you like it

Rima- *blushes* y-yes

neko-lover1-*looks at lie detecter* the truth you two can go now lets go on *pushes button*

animecrazygaaru-and now the dare is for Yaya *picks out Yaya dare card* okay this is from xMelitheKonekox so Yaya your dare is to watch Higurashi (dont own) episode 21 all by yourself to the screening room for you

Yaya- kay *goes to screening room*

neko-lover1- shes gonna hate this dare okay so lets go *pushes button* so its the truth for Tadase *picks ot Tadase Dare card* okay this is from xMelitheKonekox Tadase if i told you you were born a girl What would you do

Tadase- IM A GIRL WHAT THE HECK MY MOM TOLD ME I WAS A GUY HOW AM I A GIRL

neko-lover1- appearently he'd freak out what if i told you you were a hobbknocker

Amu- a whodawhatnow

neko-lover1- *whispers to Amu*

Amu- thats gross

neko-lover1- and illegalokay so lets go on with the show *pushes button* okay so now its a dare for Tadase

Animecrazygaaru- *picks ot Tadase Dare card* okay this is from CrushedUnderLove and her dare is fro you to go out with her

Amu-WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!

neko-lover1-come on out CrushedUnderLove so you can get your date with Tadagay

CrushedUnderLove-*comes out* TADASE!!!!!!!!

neko-lover1-okay go backstage for a bit then you can get your date everythings Tadase's treat so get anything you want

animecrazygaaru- *pushes button* okay this is from LunaLoonyLongbottom so this a dare for all the guys *picks out Guys Dare card* okay so go bakstage to the dressing room get a skirt then come back out so we can give you a mic and you can sing Barbie Girl

Guys- WHAT!!!!!!

neko-lover1- GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *points backstage*

Guys- we hate you Triple L

neko-lover1- yeah well she doesnt care if you hate her now go *points backstage*

Guys- *go backstage*

Animecrazygaaru- so what now i mean the guys are gone and we have nothing to do

neko-lover1- we could talk about guys

Amu- or we could talk about anime

Animecrazygaaru- thats good

neko-lover1- wait anime we need to check on Yaya see if shes okay

Animecrazygaaru- that can wait til after the show so what if shes cowering under a chair in the screening room scared to death from Hugurashi

neko-lover1- but what if she actually died Peach Pit will kill us *achmed the Terrorist voice* she will kill us

*Yaya staggers in*

Yaya- *shivering out of fear* Yaya doesnt like Higurashi anymore

neko-lover1- *rushes to Yaya* you okay Yaya any internal or pshcological injuries

Yaya- im fine Melanie-chii

neko-lover1- you sure

Yaya-yeah

* Guys come out*

neko-lover1- okay well this will get you laughing *turns around*

Girls- *laugh histarically

Buys- yeah yeah laugh it up

animecrazygaaru- okay here are your mics guys *hands each guy a microphone*

neko-lover1- *plays Barbie Girl- Aqua(dont own btw)*

Guys- I'm a barbie girl in my barbie world

Life in plastic its fantastic

You can brush my hair and dress me anywhere

Imagination life is your creation (im not gonna do all of it kay)

Girls- *rolling around laughing with tears in theyre eyes*

neko-lover1- well thats all for today see you next time on Shugo Chara:Truth or Dare see ya

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**neko-lover1- okay thats it Carie**

**Carie- Im on it**

**neko-lover1- *chara changes with Carie* time to kill Serverus**

**Animecrazygaaru- Mel i know your mad at Snape for killing Dumbledore but you dont need to do anything about it**

**neko-lover1- *undoes chara change* fine but Snape killed Dumbledore and now Harry's lost almost all of his father figures first his dad then Serious and now Dumbledore its all to mush for Harry and also hes being hinted down by Voldemort what more can happen to Harry**

**Animecrazygaaru- he could die**

**neko-lover1- hes does nee-chan he dies in the last book so he can get rid of the last horcuxe in his body then hes comes back to life and kills Voldemort thus being the end of the Harry Potter series**

**Animecrazugaaru- okay Mel good explination but thanks for spoiling the ending for me i was halfway through the book **

**neko-lover1- well too bad you already know the ending okay my loved readers and fans R&R onegai (please)**


	7. Episode 7

sorry for the late update minna-san

Ikuto- u know they hate u right

neko-lover1- no they dont cuz my readers r nice enough 2 not hate me cuz im late

Ikuto-no they hate u

neko-lover1- meanie XP anyways enjoy the story i own nothin _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

neko-lover1- welcome to Shugo Chara: Truth or Dare were back and better than ever

Nagi- -_-' Melanie-chan were still in the 1st season

neko-lover1- *pouts* cant you people let me have any fun *cries*

animecrazygaaru- Mel dont cry ill treat you to chocolate ice cream

neko-lover1- *stops crying* okay ^^ *in background* chocolate chocolate chocolate *repeats endlessly*

Ikuto- Melanie really loves chocolate doesnt she

animecrazygaaru- yes she does i think she loves choclate more than you

neko-lover1- LETS ALL DO THE CHOCLATE DANCE

Yaya- HAI LETS DO THE CHOCOLATE DANCE

animecrazygaaru- MELANIE NO DONT DO THE CHOCLATE DANCE

neko-lover1- *cries* you dont love me nee-chan no one loves me no one lets me have any fun except Yaya shes the only fun one and Kuukai i love you Kuukai *Hugs Kuukai*

animecrazygaaru- Mel stop acting like Tamaki

neko-lover1- *stops crying* how am i acting like Tamaki

animecrazygaaru- being overly dramatic well lets go ahead and start with the dares *pushes button* okay so it Melanie with a dare

neko-lover1- *picks out Neko dare card* *reads card* heheheheheheheh i like this dare okay this is from sylvanicara so i have to kiss Ikuto on the lips for at least 10 seconds YAY!!!!!!

Ikuto- Hey Melanie is this your first kiss?

neko-lover1- YES!!!! and its with the man i love so its great *jumps up and down* I LOVE YOU SYLVANICARA!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!! *not like that you perverted freaks like a best friend love*

animecrazygaaru- just get it over with

neko-lover1- is nee nee-chan jealous that her little sis gets her first kiss before her

animecrazygaaru- *blush* n-no im not and i told you not to call me nee nee

neko-lover1- but its cute ne Amu

Amu- i guess it is

neko-lover1- see more than one person thinks it cute so its fine

animecrazygaaru- NO ITS NOT MELANIE I DONT LIKE IT SO ITS NOT FINE

neko-lover1- ITS FINE NEE-CHAN ITS A CUTE NICKNAME FOR YOUR NICKNAME SO ITS FINE *keep fighting in background*

Amu- -_-' um isnt there a dare to be fufilled

Nagi- yes there is do they always fight like this arent they supposed to be best friends

Rima- best friends fight sometimes

Tadase- why

Rima- they fight when they disagree on something or when they like the same guy

neko-lover1-FINE!!!!!!!

animecrazygaaru- FINE!!!!!!!

both- *crosses arms and turns away* FINE!!!!!!!

Shugo Chara Cast- -_-' those two are a mystery

animecrazygaaru- just get your stupid dare done baka neko

neko-lover1- fine baka inu neko *kisses Ikuto*

Ikuto- *blushes and covers mouth with hand* wow

everyone-0.0

neko-lover1- *smirks* happy now

Tadase- judging from that reaction from Ikuto that doesnt seem like it was your first kiss Hall-san

animecrazygaaru- well it was otherwise she would have told me about having her first kiss

neko-lover1- *sticks out tongue* i wont tell you anything anymore gay boy lover

animecrazygaaru- we said we would never talk about that

neko-lover1- well who cares now lets get on with the show *pushes button* okay its a dare for Kairi *picks out Kairi dare card* okay this is from Tadase's girlfriend

Tadase- SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!

neko-lover1- dont make the girl cry shes in love with you which i have no idea why cause everyone should love Ikuto so anyways its from CrushedUnderLove and her dare is for Kairi to dance with Nagi and it has to be a ballroom dance i suggest the waltz its always the best

Kairi- i dont know how to do the waltz

everyone- 0.0 Kairi doesnt know something hes supposed to know everything

neko-lover1- god Kairi you dont even know how to imagine a hankerchief on the ground and step on its corners that the basics of the waltz

Nagi- how do you know this Melanie-chan

neko-lover1- Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman they had an ep with I think Nina and Kahlil and they had to learn how to waltz for Ruff while Anna had to find her inner Hip Hop

Yoru- wait Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman isnt that the show with the dog giving kids challeges then giving them points at the end

neko-lover1-Yep i love that show its oh so hilarious

Animecrazygaaru- oh yeah i like that show

neko-lover1- no one asked you Baka *gets hit in face with cheesecake*

Rima- *chara changed* you are a disgrace to humor

animecrazygaaru- now shes done it

Yaya- what do you mean Jana-chii

neko-lover1- *chara changes with Carie* AND YOUR A DISGRACE TO CUTE PEOPLE EVERYWHERE AND BLONDES YOU DUMB BLONDE THE ONLY SMART BLONDE IT UTAU *no offense to any of my readers who are blonde* AND THAT REALLY SAYING SOMETHING SINCE SHE LOVES HER BROTHER

animecrazygaaru- thats what i mean Yaya never ever hit her in the face with cheesecake she loves the stuff

Tadase- what of i do this *throws chocolate on the floor*

animecrazygaaru- -_-' you probably shouldnt have done that

neko-lover1- *tackles Tadase and starts punching him in the face* how could you you gay baka never throw choclate on the floor its a waste of perfectly good chocolate you stupid vanilla eater

animecrazygaaru- HEY

neko-lover1- not you the third member of the gayfer triplets

Utau- who are the others

neko-lover1- well the oldest is the one Jana fell in love with but he ended the relationship five minutes after it started is Jameari and the middle is Dakotah

Utau- a girl

neko-lover1- no a dude

Ikuto- no wonder hes a member he has a girls name

animecrazygaaru- i know right now lets get the dare done

neko-lover1- Kairi let Nagi lead cause hes the master of dance and ...........go *plays Blue Moon- Hoshina Utau (dont own)*

Utau- youre playing my song

neko-lover1- yeah its my fav song right now every time i get on the com~com i play this song endlessly i love the song hey is it true that you guys last name meaning has something to do with the moon

Tsukiyomi siblings- yeah

neko-lover1-cool

animecrazygaaru- sugoi

neko-lover1-jes jes jes kay now lets get on with the show *pushes button*

animecrazygaaru- now its a dare 4 Amu *picks out Amu Dare card* this is from AnimeLover19998 kay now Amu has 2 *reads card* ok now Tadase wont like this

neko-lover1-nani?

animecrazygaaru- well Amu's dare is 2 kiss Kairi

Tadase- NO

neko-lover1- JES JES JES *jumps up and down* KISS KISS KISS

Amu/Kairi- *kiss*

Amu-*blushes* happy now

neko-lover1- JEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

animecrazygaaru-well thats all for this episode

neko-love1- c u guys next time on Shugo Chara: Truth or Dare

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**neko-lover1- once again guys im sorry for the super late update but ive been really busy but ill make it up 2 u guys by havin a Kareoke mini series on the show so until further notice please send in any song u want any of the characters 2 sing**

**Ikuto- r u tryin 2 torture us some people cant sing *pointa at Tadase***

**animecrazygaaru- oh really now then he'll just have 2 go first but some people thought he did good when u guys sung Barbie Girl**

**Ikuto- thats cuz he sings that song all the time hes actually good at singin that but anythin else hell be horrible at **

**Tadase- O.O I-Ikuto-niisan yd u embarass me like that**

**neko-lover1- cuz ur gay **

**Amu/Rima/Yaya/Utau- R & R people then Melanie will update faster**


	8. Shugo Chara Karaoke Ep 1

**neko-lover1- ok guys this is going 2 b the start of our Karaoke Episodes so please send in ur songs so i can get them up here and i will be doing full lyrics**

**Ikuto- great now the maniac is going 2 get more fans who love 2 torture us **

**neko-lover1- *ss (super squeaky) voice) hai Ikuto-kun- desu**

**Suu- hey u sound like me Melanie-chan- desu**

**animecrazygaaru- thats the point of her doin that actually theres a funny story of how we came up with those voices **

**Amu- we? O.o?**

**neko-lover1- jes we cuz me and jana r just the perfect bffls / twins**

**every1- twins? O.o? how r u 2 twins u look nothing alike well xcpet the fact that u both wear glasses and have short hair**

**neko-lover1/animecrazygaaru- -_- we have more in common than we differ**

**animecrazygaaru- *holds head* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BIG WORDS THEY HURT**

**neko-lover1- *sighs* ok enjoys the story**

**Chara: Melanie-chan owns nothing (-Nya/-Desu/- Dechu)**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

neko-lover1- hello minna-san and welcome 2 Shugo Chara Karaoke here we wont b picking out random contestants and weither they do Truth or Dare here we'll just pick out a random card and tell the person or group what song they have 2 sing

animecrazygaaru- now lets get this karaoke party started *picks out card* this is from Crystal Moon ok so its the Shugo Chara boys singing Motteke Sailor Fuku or more commonly known as the Lucky Star Theme while the girls dance the Motteke Sailor Dance

Neko-lover1- now girls we have some costumes with ur names on them so go put them on

Girls- *go backstage 2 put on costumes*

hosts- *hand guys karaoke mics* now u guys if u guys dont know the words we have them on a big screen back there *points 2 screen behind audience*

Girls- *come back out dressed as the Lucky Star Girls* (A/N u can imagine whoever u want 2 b as who i.e. Rima = Kotana) Happy Halloween evurnbody

Boys- y did they just sound like hillbillies

hosts- dont insult us

neko-lover1- ok now lets start this thing *presses play*

Motteke Sailor Fuku (girls: dancing)

Aimai san senchi sorya puni tte koto kai? Choh!  
Rappingu ga seifuku...daa furi tte kotanai pu.  
Ganbaccha¢¾yacchaccha  
Son to kyaacchi & Release gyoh  
Ase (Fuu) ase (Fuu) no tanima ni Darlin' darlin' F R E E Z E!!

Nanka daruu nanka deruu  
Aishiteruu aree ikko ga chigatteru n ruu  
Nayaminbouu koutetsubouu  
Oishinboo iikagen ni shi nasai

Tondetta aitsu no hoteru karada tte  
Iwayuru futsuu no onya no ko  
Odoroita atashi dake? Tonkotsu harigane o-kawari da da da

BON-BON ooendan  
Let's get! Cherii pai  
RAN-RAN kangeekai  
Look up! Senseeshon  
Hai! Sonzaikan tenten shouwakusei  
Butsukatte tokemashita boozen  
Ooi ni utatte shirenjaa

Motte ike!  
Saigo ni waracchau no wa atashi no hazu  
Seeraa fuku da kara desu ketsuron

Getsuyoubi na no ni!  
Kigen warui no dou suru yo?  
Natsufuku ga ii no desu Kawaii

Sekkin san pikuto suru made tte chuucho da yan¡Ù  
Ganbatte harikitte My Darlin' darlin' P L E A S E!!

Moriagarii morisagarii  
Koishitarii mada naisho ni shi to ite rinrii  
Amaenbouu youjinbouu  
Tsuushinboo chooshi koite gyokusai

Fundetta aitsu ni koyubi itai tte  
Oogesa chiraari kuro niihai  
Zettai ja n ryouiki ja n? Namaashi tsurupika o-nedari da da da

MON-MON moosouden  
Let's go! paru shinden  
YAI-YAI sooran bushi  
What's up? Tenputeeshon  
Oi! Soushitsukan zenzen arubaito  
Sagashitara mitsukatte toozen  
Jinsei marutto kenennaashi

Yatte mi na!  
Shinki ni neracchau no wa atashi no chousen  
Seeraa fuku kigaete mo atashi  
Shuumatsu wa dou yo?  
Chira mise nante arikitari!  
Seifuku wa kantan yo rakuchin

Fuusoku san meetoru dakitsuite gaman da gyu¡Ù  
Mune dokkin koshi zukkin I'm Sugar sugar S W E E T!!

BON-BON MON-MON Day  
Let's get! Uh Uh Ah!  
RAN-RAN chop chop kick  
Look up! Fu Fu Ho!  
HI! Education!! Love is ABC  
Undaka daa undaka daa unya unya  
Hare tte hore tte hiren raa

Motte ike!  
Saigo ni waracchau no wa atashi no hazu  
Seeraa fuku da kara desu ketsuron  
Getsuyoubi na no ni!  
Kigen warui no dou suru yo?  
Natsufuku ga ii no desu Kawaii

Yappari ne  
Saigo ni waracchau no wa atashi no hazu  
Seeraa fuku da kara desu ketsuron

Aimai san senchi sorya puni tte koto kai? Wao!  
Rappingu ga seifuku...yoshi furi tte kotanai po.  
Ganbaccha¢¾yacchaccha  
An to kyaappu & jaaji de hah  
Asease de suketara Darlin' darlin' A M U S E!!

neko-lover1- ok now that was funny *pick song card* now this is from CUL its the Rimahiko couple with The Saltwater Room by Owl City

The Saltwater Room by Owl City

Nagihiko-I opened my eyes last night and saw you in the low light  
Walking down by the bay, on the shore, staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore  
I was feeling the night grow old and you were looking so cold  
Like an introvert, I drew my over shirt  
Around my arms and began to shiver violently before  
You happened to look and see the tunnels all around me  
Running into the dark underground  
All the subways around create a great sound  
To my motion fatigue: farewell  
With your ear to a seashell  
You can hear the waves in underwater caves  
As if you actually were inside a saltwater room

Rima-Time together is just never quite enough

Nagi-When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home

Rima-What will it take to make or break this hint of love?

Nagi-We need time,

Rimahiko- only time

Rima-When we're apart, whatever are you thinking of?

Nagi-If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?

Rima-So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?

Nagi- All the time,

Rimahiko-all the time

Nagi-Can you believe that the crew has gone and wouldn't let me sign on  
All my islands have sunk in the deep, so I can hardly relax or even oversleep  
I feel as if I were home some nights, when we count all the ship lights  
I guess I'll never know why sparrows love the snow  
We'll turn out all of the lights and set this ballroom aglow

Rima-So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time.

Time together is just never quite enough

Nagi-When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home

Rima-What will it take to make or break this hint of love?

Nagi-We need time,

Rimahiko- only time

Rima- When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?

Nagi-If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?

Rima-So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?

Nagi- All the time,

Rimahiko-all the time

Rima-Time together is just never quite enough  
When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time

Hosts/Amu- *jumps up and down* KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rimahiko- *blushes and turns away from others*

animecrazygaaru- ok now its time for another song *picks out song card* this is also from CUL and its Tadagay singin Sunburn by Owl City

neko-lover1- im guessin she loves Owl City just as much as me now come on Tadagay sing

Ikuto- what did i tell u Melanie dont let him sing

neko-lover1- were just gonna c how he does ok Iku-kun

Sunburn by Owl City

So there we were, back home from somewhere inside my head  
Oh, bravely I fought off the monsters beneath her bed  
Pillars of postwar books supported by frame of mind  
While she memorized the pages that I tried to not hide behind  
She took my hand in hers and whispered her love for me  
The lantern died that night but we didn't need to see  
Implying that she's the bee's knees and I am the cat's meow  
It's funny how she recalls what I can't remember now

But when her smile came back and I didn't feel half as horrible  
She gave me a heart attack just because she looked so adorable  
We both put our sunblock on, played on the beach and vowed that we'd live and we'd learn  
Yeah, but she got a tan, and I got a sunburn  
I got a sunburn

So there we were out there, unaware of where we'd been  
We kicked off our flipflops and swung from the rooftops again  
It's awkward but I'll confess she's all I can think about  
And it's funny how I recall what she can't remember now

But when her smile came back and I didn't feel half as horrible  
She gave me a heart attack just because she looked so adorable  
We both put our sunblock on, played on the beach and vowed that we'd live and we'd learn  
Yeah, but she got a tan, and I got a sunburn

Oh, afterglow, look out below  
We left a trail of dust behind  
As we parted ways, she held my gaze  
And left an imprint on my mind  
I tried not to cry as we said goodbye  
And hung the clouds above my town  
But I shed a tear when she disappeared  
Cause now I'm a stranger on the ground

When her smile came back and I didn't feel half as horrible  
She gave me a heart attack  
We both put our sunblock on, played on the beach and vowed that we'd live and we'd learn  
But she got a tan, and I got a sunburn  
She got a tan, and I got a sunburn  
Yeah, but she got a tan, and I got a sunburn

neko-lover1- what u r not the cats meow that Iku-kun

Tadagay- hey dont blame me blame Owl City CUL and the lyrics

neko-lover1- hey dont blame ur girlfriend

Tadagay- for the last time shes not my girlfriend

neko-lover1- and for the last time stop breakin her heart i already had 2 go through with that its not fun havin ur heart broken into a million pieces

animecrazygaru- can i put back the puzzle?

neko-lover1- no jana u cant put back the puzzle

Ikuto- wait u had a boyfriend

neko-lover1- yeah so what he was a jerk

Ikuto- well...... nothin

animecrazygaaru- ok now on with the show *picks out song card* ok this is also from CUL and right now were lovin CUL cuz shes a number 1 fan so she wants Utau to sing Because of You by Kelly Clarkson

Because of You by Kelly CLarkson

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

neko-lover1- *claps hands* beautiful Utau just beautiful now on 2 the last song of the show jes i know its sad but cheer up we'll be back just as soon as we get more songs sent in by u so *picks out song card* this song is from me so Rima has 2 sing Suki? Kirai!? Suki!!! by Kugimiya Rei

Suki? Kirai!? Suki!!! by Kugimiya Rei

Chanto koko ni ite! Watashi no chikaku de  
Zutto watashi wo itsumo itsumo mitsumete nasai

Yosomishiteta deshoh hoka no onna no ko  
Oshiokisuru wa furari furari furachi na yatsu wa

Don't touch! Kikanai kara ne iiwake wa  
Touch me…tsukareta kara…nee kata wo kashite yo

Suki yo nante uso yo  
Kirai sore mo uso da wa  
Nai nai nai dame yo kanchigai  
Dakara "suki yo" nante iwanai  
Non Non Non dokka he ittara  
Zettai ni yurusanai kara ne!

Datte  
Honto wa dare yori soba ni itai no  
Ai no kusari de sanposhimasho!

Chanto kiite yo ne! Watashi no iu koto  
Tsu ni bakuhatsu dare to? Dare to? Sekkinshiteta no!?

Gokaishinaide yo koishite nai wa yo  
Dakedo ki ni naru nande? Nande? Nan de mo nai no ni

Don't kiss! Nido to wa KISS wa shinai kara  
Kiss me…gishiki ja nai KISS…donna aji kana?

Suki yo nante yume yo  
Kirai sore mo yume da wa  
Nai nai nai tokubetsu na kimochi  
Dakara "suki yo" nante ienai  
Non Non Non dareka to deeto wa  
Zettai ni yurusanai kara ne!

Sooyo  
Honto wa dare yori taisetsu da kara  
Ai no muchi da wa gaman nasai!

Don't touch! Kikanai kara ne iiwake wa  
Touch me…tsurai toki wa…gyutto kono te tsunaide

Suki yo nante uso yo  
Kirai sore mo uso da wa  
Nai nai nai dame yo kanchigai  
Dakara "suki yo" nante iwanai  
Non Non Non dokka he ittara  
Zettai ni yurusanai kara ne!

Suki yo nante yume yo  
Kirai sore mo yume da wa  
Nai nai nai tokubetsu na kimochi  
Dakara "suki yo" nante ienai  
Non Non Non dareka to deeto wa  
Zettai ni yurusanai kara ne!

Sooyo  
Ichibyou dake de mo hanaretakunai  
Ai no okite yo tsuite kinasai

neko-lover1- still love that song well c ya next time on Shugo Chara Karaoke buh bye minna

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

**neko-lover1- Rima-chan that was just as cute as when Rei sang it **

**Rima- urusai ne**

**neko-lover1- iieh kawaii u even sound like Louise *looks around* so who will b ur Saito *sees Nagi* target locked on**

**Rima: *looks where Melanie's looking and blushes* n-n-no**

**neko-lover1- *runs 2 Nagi* Nagi ur perfect for Saito**

**Nagi- who?**

**neko-lover1- well since Rima is Louise then u have 2 b Saito Louises love intrest**

**Rimahiko- *blushes* WHAT????????????????**

**neko-lover1- u heard me **

**Charas: read and review u know what 2 do just click the green button**


	9. Shugo Chara Karaoke Ep 2

**neko-lover1- konnichiwa minna hope u enjoyed the last chap**

**Amu- i did Melanie-chan**

**neko-lover1- glad u did Amu**

**Yaya- lets continue Melanie-chan owns nothing**

* * *

neko-lover1- hello minna-san and welcome 2 Shugo Chara Karaoke hope u like last weeks episode this time we have a whole lot more songs for u 2 enjoy

animecrazygaaru- now lets get this party started *picks out song card* this song request is from Crystal Moon and the guys have 2 sing Funny Farm

neko-lover1- lets get it on

Funny Farm By Dr. Demento

Remember when you ran away  
And I got on my knees and begged  
You not to leave  
Because I'd go berserk?  
Well!  
You left me anyhow and then  
The days got worse and worse  
And now you see I've gone  
Completely out of my mind.

And

They're coming to take me away, Ha-ha  
They're coming to take me away, Ho-ho  
Hee-hee-haa-haa  
To the funny farm  
Where life is beautiful all the time  
And I'll be happy to see those  
Nice young men in their clean white coats and  
They're coming to take me away, ha-ha!

You thought it was a joke  
and so you laughed, you laughed,  
when I had said that losing you  
would make me flip my lid.  
Right?  
You know you laughed  
I heard you laugh  
You laughed, you laughed  
and laughed and then you left but  
Now you know I'm utterly mad

And

They're coming to take me away, ha-ha,  
They're coming to take me away, ho-ho,  
hee hee, haa haa  
To the happy home  
With trees and flowers and chirping birds  
And basket-weavers who sit and smile  
And twiddle their thumbs and toes  
And they're coming to take me away, ha-hahaha...

I cooked your food, I cleaned your house,  
And this is how you pay me back for  
All my kind, unselfish, loving deeds,  
Hah?  
Well you just wait, they'll find you yet  
And when they do they'll put you in the ASPCA you mangy mutt!

And

They're coming to take me away, Ha-ha  
They're coming to take me away, Ho-ho  
Hee-hee-haa-haa  
To the funny farm  
Where life is beautiful all the time  
And I'll be happy to see those  
Nice young men in their clean white coats and  
They're coming to take me away, ha-ha!

To the happy home  
With trees and flowers and chirping birds  
And basket-weavers who sit and smile  
And twiddle their thumbs and toes  
And they're coming to take me away, ha-hahaha...

To the funny farm  
Where life is beautiful all the time  
And I'll be happy to see

neko-lover1- that was freaky

girls- yup

animecrazygaaru- ok *picks out song card* ok so this is also from Crystal Moon and she wants the girls 2 sing Mean Girls by Sugarland

neko-lover1- ooooooooooooh country

Mean Girls by Sugarland

(Ready, OK)

Mean girls  
Well, I ain't a mean girl  
But I've known a few  
They'll make you cry, baby  
And then blame it on you  
They'll hate you if you're pretty  
They'll hate you if you're not  
They'll hate you for what you lack, baby  
Then they'll hate you for what you've got

Mean girls, scratchin' and spitting  
Mean girls, can't be forgiven  
Mean girls, make mean women  
Mean girls

It starts on the playground pulling your hair  
Then in high school it gets worse from there  
You'll see em coming, they travel in packs  
Smile to your face, baby, while stabbing your back  
If they ain't out a-prowling, creeping down the hall  
You'll find em by the lockers, baby  
Sharpening their claws

Mean girls, start em young  
Mean girls, forked tongue  
Mean girls, see em and run  
Mean girls

Mean girls

Sugar and spice and everything nice  
Thinks she hot but she's cold as ice  
First comes love then comes marriage  
Then comes her Mama with another little wannabe

Mean girls, full of hate  
Mean girls, just can't wait  
Mean girls, to take your date

Mean girls, make stuff up  
Mean girls, just bad luck  
Mean girls, stink

Mean girls, best friends forever  
Mean girls, almost never  
Mean girls, whatever

Mean girls

Hey, mean girls

neko-lover1- wait mean girls just bad luck im very unlucky and im not a mean girl

animecrazygaaru- *mutters* yeah right

neko-lover1- *raises fist* what was that jana

animecrazygaaru- n-nothin now 4 the next song *picks out song card* ok so Yaya is goin 2 sing Fireflies by Owl City

Fireflies by Owl City

You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep

'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell

But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

neko-lover1- ohhhhhhhhhhh i was so right that song was perfect 4 her

animecrazygaaru- u know u pick the weirdest songs

Yaya- well Yaya liked it so Yaya thinks its fine

neko-lover1-ya what Yaya said now onto our next song *picks out song card* and this is from my bro Takeshi and he wants Ikuto 2 sing Love is Dead by Tokio Hotel

Love is Dead by Tokio Hotel

I hold your letter in my frozen hand  
The last line was long, as long as it burns  
My look carries on

With every word another feeling dies  
I'm left here in the dark, no memories of you  
I close my eyes, it's killing me

We die when love is dead, it's killing me  
We lost a dream we never had  
The world in silence should forever feel alone  
'Cause we are gone and we will never overcome, it's over now

Vultures are waiting for what's left of us  
What can we take? It all has no worth  
If we lose our trust

They're coming closer, want you and me  
I can feel their claws, let me go now  
Try to break free, it's killing me

We die when love is dead, it's killing me  
We lost a dream we never had  
The world in silence should forever feel alone  
'Cause we are gone and we will never overcome

It's over now, now, now  
It's over now, now, now  
It's over now, it's over now  
It's over now

Vultures are waiting for what's left of us  
Taking the last of you and the last of me, it's killing me

We die when love is dead, it's killing me  
We lost a dream we never had  
The world in silence should forever feel alone, no  
'Cause we are gone and we will never overcome

It's over now, now, now  
It's over now, now, now  
It's over now, it's over now

neko-lover1- *sighs* i just love his voice

animecrazygaaru- and u love the color of his hair thats y ur painting ur room that color

neko-lover1- *blushes* shut up jana can i help it if im in love with the color blue

animecrazygaaru- ya u can u can love another clolr like yellow

neko-lover1: -_-' jana thats ur fave color mine is midnight blue ok

animecrazygaaru- but it makes u seem emo

neko-lover1- thats y im also using Chopin Blue and white trim 2 offset the Stargaze

animecrazygaaru- ok ok *picks out song card* now this is also from Takeshi and its also 4 Ikuto so ur singing Scar Tissue by Red Hot Chili Peppers

Scar Tissue by Red Hot Chili Peppers

Scar tissue that I wish you saw  
Sarcastic mister know it all  
Close your eyes and I?ll kiss you ?cause  
With the birds I?ll share  
With the birds I?ll share  
This lonely view  
With the birds I?ll share  
This lonely view

Push me up against the wall  
Young Kentucky girl in a push-up bra  
Fallin? all over myself  
To lick your heart and taste your health ?cause  
With the birds I?ll share  
This lonely view...

Blood loss in a bathroom stall  
Southern girl with a scarlet drawl  
Wave good-bye to ma and pa ?cause  
With the birds I?ll share  
With the birds I?ll share  
This lonely view  
With the birds I?ll share  
This lonely view

Soft spoken with a broken jaw  
Step outside but not to brawl  
Autumn?s sweet we call it fall  
I?ll make it to the moon if I have to crawl and  
With the birds I?ll share  
This lonely view...

Scar tissue that I wish you saw  
Sarcastic mister know it all  
Close your eyes and I?ll kiss you ?cause  
With the birds I?ll share  
With the birds I?ll share  
This lonely view  
With the birds I?ll share  
This lonely view...

neko-lover1-ok next song *picks out song card* now its Kuukai with Vanilla Twilight by Owl City

Vanilla Twilight by Owl City

The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere

'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here

I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly

The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly

I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia  
Chills me to the bone

But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone

As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight

When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again

And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here

neko-lover1- omg i just love that song

animecrazygaaru- uh huh now onto the next song *picks out song card* and its Ikuto with Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin

Diary of Jane by Breaking Binjamin

If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?

And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

No!

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be.

Try to find out what makes you tick.  
As I lie down  
Sore and sick.  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

There's a fine line between love and hate.  
And I don't mind.  
Just let me say that  
I like that  
I like that

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be.

Desperate, I will crawl  
Waiting for so long  
No love, there is no love.  
Die for anyone  
What have I become?

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.

neko-lover1- oh i love this song 2

animecrazygaaru- yup ur emo

neko-lover1- nu uh cuz i love a whole bunch of cute songs 2 so im not emo

animecrazygaaru- ok ok i get it

neko-lover1- well thats all we have 4 now c ya next time on Shugo Chara Karaoke

every1- buh bye minna-san

* * *

**neko-lover1- *listens 2 White Night ~True Light~ english version* i love Vic's voice its so beautiful**

**animecrazygaaru: -_- melanie u need 2 stop listenin 2 that its gettin old **

**neko-lover1- but i love the song its great hmmmmmmmmm mayb i should make Ikuto sing this in the next ep**

**Ikuto- O.O no way mel im not singin that**

**neko-lover1- onegai Iku-kun *smiles cutely* id very much appreciate it**

**Ikuto- *gulps* ok but just bcuz u asked nicely**

**neko-lover1- JES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! im great at gettin guys 2 do what i want 1st Take-chan then Ichigo-kun and now Iku-kun**

**Charas- read and review minna-san all u gotta do is click the green button**

**Suu- please do it -Desu**

**Ran- *waves pom-poms* go go minna-san click the green button go**

**Miki- review and i will draw u a pic of ur fave character**


	10. Shugo Chara Karaoke Ep 3

**neko-lover1- *bows repeatedly* GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! im so sorry i havent updated in forever but i swear ive been super busy and things have happened i got into honors classes (finally), my parents r gettin a divorce my grandmother just died my Uncle Michael got married and hes comin back up here this week so i finally get 2 see A.L. (Angela Lane) again and worst of all (and i know u guys will 4give me 4 this) my computer broke down so i cant update anymore**

**Every1-awwwwwwwwwwww poor Mel**

**neko-lover1-I know its awful except 4 some things**

**Ikuto- well don't keep the good people waiting they've waited 4ever just 4 u 2 update so go ahead and do it FINISH THE CHAPTER**

**neko-lover1- ok ok**

* * *

Neko-lover1-hey everyone and welcome to Shugo Chara Karaoke now lets go ahead an get this party started!

Animecrazygarru- ok so *picks out song card* this is from CUL and she wants Ikuto and Utau to sing Wine Red by The Hush Sound

**Wine Red by The Hush Sound**

Who shot that arrow in your throat?Who missed the crimson apple?It hung heavy on the tree above your headThis chaos, this calamity, this garden once was perfectGive your immortality to me; I'll set you up against the starsGloria,We lied, we can't go onThis is the time and this is the place to be aliveWho shot that arrow in your throat?Who missed the crimson apple?And there is discord in the garden tonightThe sea is wine redThis is the death of beautyThe doves have diedThe lovers have liedI cut the arrow from your neckStretched you beneath the treeAmong the roots and baby's breathI covered us with silver leavesGloria,We lied, we can't go onThis is the time and this is the place to be aliveThe sea is wine redThis is the death of beautyThe doves have diedThe lovers have liedThe sea is wine redThis is the death of beautyThe doves have diedThe lovers have liedThe sea is wine red (Gloria, we lied)This is the death of beauty (this is the time and place)The doves have died (Gloria, we lied)The lovers have lied (this is the time and place)

Neko-lover1- good job *picks out song card* ok this is from Crystal Moon and she want me and Jana 2 sing Kodou~Whenever from D.

**Kodou~Whenever from D.**

azayakana hana wo matou you ni mayorita kimi wa tenshisono koe... hohoemi... taka aatte ku mune no kodouhatasehinaku fukai ai no naka yasashi sa to tsuyo sa wo shiruitami wo... iyashite... kimi no tameni hane wo shirogeyouhageshi ame no naka no nobasu yubisaki mienai yami yoru demo kimi wo mitsukeruitsuka sono te wo hiite iki mo dekinu hodo tsuyoku kimi no koto dakishimeru karatozasareta sekai kara habataku yokan to unmei wo mawasu oto ga kikoeruhoshi mo tsukimo taiyou mo kimi ga hitomi akeru nara kagayaki wo mashite yukudarou

Neko-lover1- kyaa I love this song and my Utau like deep voice is perfect for it

Animecrazygaaru- I rocked the house

Neko-lover1- -_- no u didn't Jana u suck at singin stick with the Hare Hare Yuukai dance so now we have *picks out song card* Ikuto singin Caged Bird from D. this is also from Crystal Moon

**Caged Bird from D.**

takaku tono kuraitonde iittaraharuka tooku no kimi gamienaku narumohitomi sorasebanakuni naru no kamo shirenaidemo itsumo dokokademitsumete itaiwasureru koto nantedeki wa shinai karanasu subemo nakusora wo miageteru dakemarude ka kono naka nochiisana tori no younimado wo sagashiteatemonaku samayotte iruima sugu ni aitaikimi ga suki dakarakizutsuku koto gakowakute nigetai kedomienai shigarami nitsubasa torawarete mosoredemo kimi wakanashii hodotaisetsu nahito.....

Neko-lover1-*sniffs* that song always makes me cry and ive listened to it so many times

Yaya- Yaya knows *sniffs* its so sad

Amu- hai*sniffs* just so sad

Rima-*sniffs* Ikuto you sang that beautifully

Animecrazygaaru-*sniffs* l-lets just move on *picks out song card* and it Melanie with Daydreamin' from Sukisho (warning Yaoi unless u like it do not watch anime)

**Daydreamin' from Sukisho**

Kioku no kimi ga hohoemi kakeru tabiShizumeta hazu no kagerou ga yuramekuAsufaruto tokasu tsumiKono mune wo kogashitekuKuchihateta mirai yori kimi ga hoshiiAi wa daydreamin' hakanai kageMaboroshi to kieteiku mae ni te wo nobaseHikikae ni nanimokamo ushinau toshitemoDakishimetai mou ichidoRasen ga kimeta deai wa itsunomaniKuruihajimeta kurayami ni togireruSabitsuita yume no nakaKimi dake wo sagashiteruTorawareta omoi dake toki wo koeteIma wa daydreamin' hashiru kodouTamashii ni hibikiau kiseki yobisamaseMitsumetara genjitsu ga kowareru toshitemoTashikametai mou ichidoAi wa daydreamin' hakanai kageMaboroshi to kieteiku mae ni te wo nobaseHikikae ni nanimokamo ushinau toshitemoDakishimetai mou ichido

Neko-lover1-still love the song well that's all we have for today see u next time on Shugo Chara Karaoke

* * *

Neko-lover1- again im sorry 4 the super late update but I hope ull 4give me and please review see yas


	11. Episode 11

**Ikuto - *looks at watch* where is that damn writer?**

**Animecrazygaaru- *sighs* probly listenin 2 Daisuke Ono again.**

**Everyone- O.o? who?**

**Animecrazygaaru- the guy who voices Sebastian Michaelis in Kuroshitsuji. **

**Shes fallen completely in love with him. *shakes head* what can ya do with her.**

**Ikuto- well she needs 2 b HERE right NOW**

**neko-lover1- *randomly busts in* GOMENASAI!**

**Ikuto- WHERE THE HELL HAVE U BEEN?**

**Neko-lover1- *shrinks back* n-no where really ive been busy and stuffs that's y I wasn't able 2 update**

**Ikuto- 4 like 2 years?**

**Neko-lover1- *looks at feet ashamed* hai desu**

**Animecrazygaaru- *pats Melanie's back* daijobou Mellie. Ikuto's just bein a meanie. *glares at Ikuto***

**Neko-lover1- *still looking at feet* hai desu**

**Animecrazygaaru- wanna get Sabby-chan in here?**

**Neko-lover1- *looks up excited* YES! OH GOD YES!**

**Sebastian - *walks in with Ciel* **

**Neko-lover1- *squeals* even Ciel-chan's here! *randomly glomps them* I can die happy now!**

**Every1 except animecrazygaaru- O.O' **

**Sebastian- Melanie-san would u please get off?**

**Neko-lover1- *squeaks* hai desu! *hurriedly gets off* nee Sabas-chan? Would u do the disclaimer plz?**

**Sebastian- *does what he does best* Yes, my Lady.**

**Ciel- hmph!**

**Neko-lover1- *high pitched squeal***

**Sebastian- Melanie-san does not own Shugo Chara nor does she own me or my bouchan. Enjoy the story.**

Neko-lover1- hellos minna and its time 4 another installment of Shugo Chara Truth or Dare ®. right now id like u all 2 welcome the newest addition 2 our show! Animechaquita34! YAYS! *claps*

Animechaquita34- *walks out on stage* ^-^ thanks 4 letting me on the show Neko-chan.

Neko-lover1- plz call me Melanie or any kind of nickname u can come up with 4 my name

Animecrazygaaru- like Melon Head

Neko-lover1- *chara changes with Carie* HELL 2 DA GODDAMN NO! DO NOT CALL ME MELON HEAD!

Every1 except Jana- O.O'

Animechaquita34- ^-^' don't worry about that ill just call u Melanie. K?

Neko-lover1- *undoes chara change* =^-^= hai! All right time 4 the show 2 begin *pushes button* and it's a Dare 4 Rima *picks out card* ok Rima u have 2 call Tadagay "Prince" and when he's done bein chara crazy, do it again. Dare provided by Animechaquita34

Rima- *faces Tadagay* Prince.

Tadagay- *goes on chara changed rampage* *calms down*

Rima- Prince

Tadagay- *goes on chara changed rampage* *calms down*

*repeats*

Neko-lover1- OK! We can stop this now! Its startin 2 get on my nerves this gayfer

Animechrazygaaru- HECKS YEAH! Ok now on to the next 1 *pushes button* and now it's a dare for Ikuto *picks out card* ok this is also from Animechaquita34. Ok so Ikuto has 2 play with a ton a yarn in full kitty mode. That means kitty ears and tail boy-o.

Neko-lover1/Animechaquita34- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYS! *starts throwing random balls of yarn at Ikuto*

Ikuto - *goes kitty* MINE! *starts playing with yarn*

Neko-lover1/Animechaquita34- AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! KAWAII! *hysterical fan girl giggling*

Animechaquita34- *giggles* ok on with the show *pushes button* and now it's a dare 4 Utau *picks out card* ok this dare is courtesy of ME! Now Utau u have 2 do the Caramelldansen for the rest of the show!

Utau- O.O WHAT? that's gonna hurt me!

Neko-lover1- but the Caramelldansen is a great work out ^-^ now no objections! Just do it!

Utau- but don't I have the closet option?

Animecrazygaaru- NO! JUST DO IT!

Utau- fine! *starts doin the Caramelldansen*

Neko-lover1- good now for another *pushes button* now it's the truth for Tadagay *picks out card* ok this is from XxMoe-Moe-KyunxX and she wants to know if u would "do" Ikuto

Tadagay- O/O what?

Ikuto- HELL NO! I WONT ALLOW IT!

Animechaquita34- well would u?

Tadagay- m-mayb

Animecrazygaaru- there u go. Straight from the horses mouth

Neko-lover1/Animechaquita34- *hugs Ikuto protectively* NO! U WONT TOUCH HIM!

Neko-lover1- Tadagay do u really want 2 b on my bad side 4 doin something like that 2 Iku-kun? Ive beaten my ex-boyfriend down and hes like a wrestler so I don't think u want 2 unleash my rage

Tadagay - O.O n-no thank u

Neko-lover1- good *does the im watchin u sign* ok that all the time we have 4 this ep c ya next time ^-^

**Neko-lover1- *listening 2 Kuroshitsuji character songs* *shivers* ok is it just me or does Undertaker's songs sound like they should be in The Nightmare Before Christmas?**

**Animecrazygaaru- yeah! I noticed that 2!**

**Neko-lover1- and from what Ive seen so far its that with the exception of Sebastian and Grell that all the minor characters have character songs. Y isn't Ciel in there**

**Every1- *shrugs shoulders***

**Neko-lover1- sigh that's just wrong u NEED Ciel or there really is no Kuroshitsuji. And what I also wanna know is y William Spears has a song that sounds so upbeat hes not upbeat or happy at all hes a shinigami **

**Every1- *shrugsn shoulders***

**Neko-lover1- ok I don't wanna prolong this chapter any longer from being updated so Sebastian take it away**

**Sebastian- *does his thang* Yes, my Lady **

**Neko-lover1- *squeal* *melts***

**Sebastian- arigatou gosai masu 4 reading and please review. **


	12. Episode 12

**neko-lover1- *singing* we must unite so we can FIGHT *throws fist in the air* turn the battle aroooooooooooooound times running out its time 2 shoooooooooooooout**

**Every1- VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!**

**Neko-lover1- XD that's an awesum song!**

**Ikuto- ugh I cant believe u got that song stuck in our heads!**

**Neko-lover1- DX I cant help it! Its been in my head 4 like ever!**

**Melody- since yesterday when she finished A Very Potter Musical**

**Neko-lover1 - yeah ….OOOOOOOOOOOO!. I have a daaaaaaaaaaaaaare 4 uuuuuuuuuuusssssssssss!**

**Ikuto- O.O please don't make us sing that song again!**

**Neko-lover1- =3 **

**Candi- melanie does not own Shugo Chara or A Very Potter Musical those belong to Peach Pit and StarKidPotter**

Neko-lover1- HIYAS MINNA! Welcome 2 another installment of Shugo Chara Truth or Dare®! now leeeeeeeeeeeeets GO! *pushes button* and its Utau with a dare! *picks out card* ok from amakuxchou and u have 2 act like Kuukai's girlfriend for an entire day AND 2 kiss him!

Utau & Kuukai- O/O

Utau- u-u-um do I have 2?

Animecrazygaaru- =3 YES!

Utau - o/o -grabs Kuukais hand-

Kuukai - O/O

Neko-lover1- awwwwwwwwz X3 so cute! NOW KISS!

Utau- *kisses Kuukais cheek-

Animechiquita34- AWWWWWWWWWWW!

Animecrazygaaru- =3 now onto the next dare! *pushes button* and now it's a dare for Ikuto and Yaya *picks out card* this is from Raven Golden Wings Ikuto u have 2 dress as a girl and Yaya u have 2 pick out the dress 4 him!

Ikuto- O.O NO!

Yaya- YES! XP

Animechaquita34 - *pushes them backstage* DO IT!

Neko-lover1- ok now while they get their dare halfway done

Animechaquita34- ITS TIME 4 ANOTHER! *pushes button* and now it's the truth 4 Utau *picks out card* this is from amakuxchou and she wants 2 know if u sometimes wanna kill Amu

Utau- yes

Neko-lover1- ok then…..

*Ikuto and Yaya come out*

Every1- *bursts out laughing*

Neko-lover1- OMFG! Its so pink and frilly!

Animecrazygaaru- AND ITS GOT FLOWERS!

Ikuto- -_-**** SHIT UP! *grumbles* stupid dare

Neko-lover1- I-im sorry its just 2 funny! *wipes tear away*

Animecrazygaaru - now its a dare 4 Yaya *picks out card* this is from Fluffy-chan~ and you have to oblivious to everything going around you and just eat ice cream and refuse 2 give any 2 any1 for the rest of the show

Yaya - Yaya can do that

Neko-lover1- good *gives Yaya tub of ice cream*

Yaya- *runs off 2 random corner*

Animecrazygaaru- *looks at ice cream longingly* I want some!

Neko-lover1 - *hands her ice cream cone* better?

Animecrazygaaru- X3 much! Ok now lets move on

Animechaquita34 - *pushes button* now it's a dare 4 Melanie *picks out dare card* and this is from …. Jana?

Animecrazygaaru - =D YES! I dare u 2 sing Hermione Can't Draw 2 any 2 ppl on this stage!

Neko-lover1 - …. Ok *points at Amu* Amu cant draw Amu cant draw Amu can not draaaw she only read books and she can not draw even if shes reading a How To Draw book *repeats*

*points at Jana* Jana cant sing Jana cant sing Jana can not siiiiing she only reads books and she can not sing even if shes reading a How To Sing book

*points back 2 Amu* Amu cant draw Amu cant draw Amu can not draaaw she only reads books and she can not draw even if shes reading a How To Sing book *repeats*

Animecrazygaaru- =D heheheh

Neko-lover1 - j bear u know that the part I was singing bout u was true

Animecrazygaaru- DX ur meeeaaaan!

Neko-lover1- its truth j bear

Animechaquita34- ok! Now lets move on!

Neko-lover1- *pushes button* and it's a dare 4 Utau! *picks out card* and this is a dare from me! Now Utau I want u 2 sign Stutter 2 Ikuto *hands Utau a mic*

Utau - Remember that time?  
When you wouldn't talk to me?  
No you wouldn't talk to were gettin' along!  
We had that little dance-y thing  
!Well here's a song I singmy way,  
It was gonna be you didn't wanna be,be the man who'd be with me-no now you sayin' it's time-  
Why you gotta be like that?  
I don't like the way you actround baby  
come on, come on...  
Oh don't you tell me to go,and say  
"I'm the one,"d-d-do you think I'm dumb?  
Sorry- did I just stutter?  
Won't tell you what you know,but this is the end...  
You were never my friend,you were never  
my-you were never my lover!  
Remember that night?  
When I saw you tremblin' there?  
I remembered, "I don't care,"'bout you.  
I'm rememberin' how  
you thought you were at the top,well I think we're better offwithout you!  
And I got your number-and I don't mean in my phone;  
would've already just thrown it out,  
if I'd known about the way you'd bitch and moan,  
remember that way-how you were way outta line?  
Well now you're way outta time!  
So tell me what you want on your tombstone!  
Come on, come on...Oh don't you tell me to go,and say  
"I'm the one,"we're dur-dur-dur done!'Scuse me, did I just stutter?  
Won't tell you what you know,but this is the end...  
You were never my friend,you were never my-  
you were never my lover  
!It's too bad you a bad you waste my thing that I'm around  
to keep your ass in line!...  
You were never my-you were never my lover

Neko-lover1- yays! Now 4 another! *pushes button* and it's a dare for Ikuto and Tadagay *picks out card* and its from me and Jana and we want yall 2 sing Granger Danger 2 Amu! *hands them both mics*

Ikuto - Here I am face to face  
With a situation I never ever thought I'd ever see  
Strange how a dress  
Can take a mess  
And make her nothing less than  
Beautiful to meI feel like my eyes have been transfigured  
something deep inside has changed  
they've been open wide, but hold that trigger  
this could mean dangerI'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love  
I could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love  
with Hinamori Amu

Tadagay - What? What the hell is this?  
You expect me to sing about her?  
I don't care about her It's just a little make up  
Tadase, wake upI'm mistaken  
She- is the hottest girl I've ever seen  
Now- because she's like a girl I've never seen  
Don't know why- I'd ever be so mean, this could mean DANGER!  
I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love  
I could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love  
With Hinamori Amu

Ikuto &Tadagay -I wanna let her know

Tadagay- I feel so queasy

Ikuto & Tadagay- But I can't let it show

Ikuto- She'd laugh, poor Tsukiyomi

Ikuto - Come on, Ikuto

Tadagay- Tadase

Ikuto & Tadagay- You gotta let it go, you gotta let it go

TOGETHER

Tadagay - WHAT? what the hell is this?I want to sing about herSing about her  
I want to make upGranger, wake upI've been mistaken  
She- is the hottest girl I've ever seen  
Now- because she's like a girl I've never seen  
Don't know why- I'd ever be so mean, this could mean DANGER!

Ikuto - Here I am, face to faceWith a situation I never thought I'd ever see  
Strange how a dress  
Can take a mess  
And make her nothing less than  
Beautiful to me  
I feel like my eyes have been transfigured  
Something deep inside has changed  
They've been open wide, but hold that trigger  
This could mean danger

Ikuto & Tadagay -I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in loveI could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love  
With Hinamori  
Hinamori Amu  
With Hinamori Amu  
DANGER!

Every1 - *claps- YAY!

Neko-lover1- ok and now 4 the last 1 of the show 2day! *pushes button* and it's a dare 4 every1! *picks out card* this is from me! And I want EVERY1! And I mean every1! 2 perform A Very Potter Musical! Ok this will take a lil time ppl! So 4 the next few episodes theyre gonna b the musical so plz don't send in any truth or dares until asked to again…. Sorry but it must b done BYE MINNA! Until next time!

**Neko-lover1- WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT GONNA DO A VERY POTTER MUSICAL!**

**Animecrazygaaru- in both the real world and here! X3 I get 2 wear a skirt!**

**Ikuto- *grumbling***

**Neko-lover1 - awwwwz Iku-kun wats wrong?**

**Ikuto- ur makin us do that stupid musical**

**Neko-lover1 & animecrazygaaru- its nto stupid its funny**

**Yaya- who will Yaya be?**

**Neko-lover1- ….**

**Animecrazygaaru- could she be Lavender Brown?**

**Neko-lover1- …mayb or she could b Ginny**

**Animecrazygaaru- yeah shell b Ginny I can see her as Ginny**

**Neko-lover1 & animecrazygaaru- AND TADAGAY WILL B CEDRIC! =D**

**Every1- O.o? …?**

**Melody - ok well Melanie doesn't own Shugo Chara A Very Potter Musical or any of the songs used in this chapter they belong 2 Peach Pit and StarKidPotter **

**Reimei & Yoru - Read and Review plz - nya!**


	13. Shugo Chara A Very Potter Musical Part 1

**Neko-lover1- ^-^ YAY! Were starting A Very Potter Musical! LETS START!**

**Animecrazygaaru- calm down Melanie we re getting there**

**Neko-lover1- I just cant wait 2 start! CANDI! DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Candi- yes Melanie. Melanie does not own Shugo Chara or A Very Potter Musical those belong to Peach Pit and StarKidPotter**

**Ikuto- T.T do we really have to do this?**

**Neko-lover1- YES! Now lets start!**

Cast: **(A/N: I may have 2 bring in some of my friends 4 parts so if you see anynames u don't recognize then that's the reason. And there will b overlapping parts for the sake of saving me thinking what part 2 give 2 whom)**

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter- Kuukai

Ron Weasley- Ikuto

Hermione Granger- Animecrazygaaru

Ginny Weasley- Yaya

Draco Malfoy- Neko-lover1

Albus Dumbledore- Kairi

Severus Snape- Nagihiko

Bellatrix Lestrange- Rima

Cho Chang- Amu

Lavender Brown- Utau

Quirinus Quirrell- Yuu Nikaido

Voldemort- Nate

Gregory Goyle- Nate

Vincent Crabbe- Fuyuki Kirishima

Neville Longbottom- Seiichiro Suzuki (that nerdy kid that adores Amu (mainly from the 1st few eps)

Cedric Diggory- Tadase

Death Eaters- random characters

Harry - *sitting on a suitcase in middle of stage*

Underneath these stairs

I hear the sneers and feel glares of

My cousin, my uncle and my aunt.

Can't believe how cruel they are

And it stings my lighting scar

To know that they'll never ever give me what I want.

I know I don't deserve these

Stupid rules made by the Dursleys

Here on Privet drive.

Can't take all of these muggles,

But despite all of my struggles,

*stands up* I'm still alive.

Im sick of summer and this waiting around.

Man, its September, and Im skipping this town

Hey Its no mystery, theres nothing here for me now

I gotta get back to Hogwarts,

I gotta get back to school.

Gotta get myself to Hogwarts,

Where everybody knows I'm cool.

Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts,

To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts.

Its all that I love, and it's all that I need.

HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, I think I'm going back-

*sits back on suitcase* I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry

Take my Firebolt, gonna take to the sky

NO WAY this year anyone's gonna die, and it's gonna be totally awesome

I'll cast some spells, with a flick of my wand

Defeat the dark arts, yeah bring it on!

And do it all with my best friend Ron, 'cuz together we're totally awesome

RON: *comes in through door on the side of the stage*

Yeah, cuz together we're totally awesome!

Did somebody say Ron?

Harry- Ron what are you doing here?

Ron- Hey man. Sorry it took me so long to get here, I had 2 get some Floo Powder, but get everything you need and let's get going.

Harry – Where are we going?

Ron- To Diagon Alley, of course!

Harry- Cool!

Ron- Floo powder power! Floo powder power! Floo powder power! Floo powder power!

RON:

It's been so long, but we're going back

Don't go for work, don't go there for class

HARRY:

As long as were together-

RON:

- gonna kick some ass

HARRY & RON:

... and its gonna be totally awesome!

This year we'll take everybody by storm,

Stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm

HERMIONE: *randomly pops up*

But let's not forget that we need to perform well in class

If we want to pass our OWLS!

Ron- AWWW! Hermione why do you gotta be such a buzz-kill?

Hermoine- _Because_ guys! Schools not all about _fun _and _games_. We have 2 study hard if we want to be good wizards and witches! Ugh.

I may be frumpy, but I'm super smart

Check out my grades, they're "A's" for a start

What I lack in looks well I make up in heart,

And well guys, yeah, that's totally awesome

This year I plan to study a lot...

RON:

That would be cool if you were actually hot

HARRY:

Hey Ron, come on, we're the only friends that she's got!

RON:

And that's cool...

HERMIONE:

... and that's totally awesome

HARRY, RON, HERMIONE:

Yeah it's so cool, and it's totally awesome!

We're sick of summer and this waiting around

It's like we're sitting in the lost and found

Don't take no sorcery

For anyone to see how...

We gotta get back to hogwarts

We gotta get back to school

We gotta get back to hogwarts

Where everything is magic-cooooool

EVERYONE:

Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts

To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts

It's all that I love, and it's all that I need at

HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS

HARRY, RON, HERMIONE:

- I think we're going back...

Ginny – Roooooooooooooooon! You were supposed to take me to Madame Mulkin's and use those Sickles mom game you for my robe fitting!

Harry- Who's this?

Ron: Oh, this is stupid, dumb, little sister, Ginny. Ginny this is Harry. Potter.

Ginny- *looks star struck* OH! You're Harry Potter. Youre the Boy Who Lived!

Harry- yeah and your Ginny.

Ginny- Oh! Its Ginevra!

Harry- I'll just stick with Ginny.

Ron- Stupid sister! *claps hands indicating slap* Don't crowd the famous friend!

*Chinese music starts playing*

Hermione- Do u guys hear music?

Ginny- Yeah. What is that?

Ron- Someone's coming.

Cho's POSSY:

Cho Chang

Domo arigato, Cho Chang

Gung Hey Fat Choy, Chang

Happy Happy New Year, Cho Chang

Ginny- Woah. Who's that?

Harry- That's uh- that's Cho Chang.

Ron- Yeah, that's the girl Harry's been totally in love with since Freshman year.

Hermione- Yeah, but he wont say anything 2 her.

Ron- Well yeah, you never tell a girl you like them. It makes you look like an _idiot._

Ginny- *runs up behind Lavender and taps on her shoulder* Ahem. Konnichiwa. Cho Chan. It is good 2 meet you. I am Ginny Weasley

Lavender- BITCH, I aint Cho Chang!

Ron- That's _Lavender Brown!_ *claps hand 2 indicate slap* Racist sister!

Cho- *pushes forward* Oh. That's all right. Im Cho Chang ya'll.

Harry- *sighs* Shes perfect.

Ron- Yeah, too bad shes going out with Cedric Diggory though.

Harry- Seriously! Who the hell is Cedric Diggory?

Ron- He's that guy, you know! He's just like huge and tall!

CEDRIC: *rushes on stage and pushes Harry and Ron out the way*

Oh, Cho Chang

I am so in love with Cho Chang

From Bangkok to Ding Dang

I sing my love aloud for Cho Chang

Harry- Ugh! I hate that guy!

Draco- *comes from side of the stage (with blonde wig)* Did someone say Draco Malfoy?

Harry- Uuuugh. Malfoy whaddyou want?

Draco- So Potter. Back for another year at Hogwarts are you? Mayb this year you'll wise up and hang out with a higher caliber of wizard!

Harry- Listen Draco. Ron and Hermione are my best friends in the whole world. I wouldn't trade them for anything!

Draco- Have it your way. *spies Ginny* _Wait!_ Don't tell me. Red hair, hand-me-down clothes, and a stupid complexion. You must be a Weasley!

Ron- Hey! Malfoy! Lay off my sister ok! She may b a pain in the ass, but shes my pain in the ass!

Draco- Oh! Isn't this _cute_! Its like a little loser _family_! Hogwarts has really gone to the dogs. But luckily next year, I'll be transferred 2 Pigfarts!

This year you bet I'm gonna get outta here

The reign of Malfoy is drawing near

I'll have the greatest wizard career,

And it's gonna be totally awesome

Look out world, for the dawn of the day

When everyone will do whatever I say

And that Potter wont be in my way, and then

I'll be the one who is totally awesome!

GOYLE:

Yeah youll be the one who is totally awesome.

HERMIONE:

Come on guys! Were gonna miss the train!

ALL:

Who knows how fast this years gonna go?

Hand me a glass, let the butterbeer flow

HARRY:

Maybe at last, I'll talk to Cho,

RON:

Oh no, that be WAY too awesome

ALL:

Were back to learn everything that we can

It's great to come back to where we began

And here we are, and alakazam! Here we go, this is totally awesome!

Come on and teach us everything you know

The summers over and were itchin to go

I think were ready for

NEVILLE:

Albus Dumbledore! Oooooo

Ahhhhhh.

DUMBLEDORE:

Welcome, all of you to Hogwarts

I Welcome back you all to school

Did you know that here at Hogwarts

We've got a hidden swimming pool?

Welcome, welcome, welcome Hogwarts

Welcome, all you hotties, nerds, and tools

Now that I've got you here at Hogwarts

I'd like to go over just a couple of rules:

My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am Headmaster of Hogwarts. You can all call me, _Dumbledore_! I suppose you could also call me Albus if you want a detention! Na! I'm just kiddin'. I'll expel you if you call me Albus!

ALL:

Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts

To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts

It's all that I love, and all that i need.

At HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS,

Back to spells and enchantments, potions and friends

To Gryffindors!

Hufflepuffs!

Ravenclaws!

Slytherins!

Back to the place where our story begins

It's Hogwarts, Howarts,

DUMBLEDORE:

I'm sorry, whats it's name?

ALL:

Hogwarts, Hogwarts

DUMBLEDORE:

I didn't hear you kids!

ALL:

Hogwarts, Hogwarts

HARRY:

Man, I'm glad I'm back.**-**

**

* * *

****Neko-lover1- yay! 1st song and 1st 2 parts down! plz read and review! ill love you all 4eva and update faster if you do! thankies!**

**charas - Melanie does not own Shugo Chara or A Very Potter Musical they belong to Peach Pit and StarKidPotter plz review!**


	14. Shugo Chara A Very Potter Musical Part 2

**Neko-lover1- aaaaaaaaaaaand were back! Time 4 more AVPM goodness!**

**Charas- Melanie-dono does not own Shugo Chara or AVPM they belong to Peach Pit and StarKid**

**

* * *

**

Cast:

Harry Potter- Kuukai  
Ron Weasley- Ikuto  
Hermione Granger- Animecrazygaaru  
Ginny Weasley- Yaya  
Draco Malfoy- Neko-lover1  
Albus Dumbledore- Kairi  
Severus Snape- Nagihiko  
Bellatrix Lestrange/ 2nd Hufflepuff- Rima  
Cho Chang- Amu  
Lavender Brown- Utau  
Quirinus Quirrell- Yuu Nikaido  
Voldemort- Nate  
Gregory Goyle- Nate  
Vincent Crabbe- Fuyuki Kirishima (that guy who has a crush on Rima)  
Neville Longbottom- Seiichiro Suzuki (that nerdy kid that adores Amu (mainly from the 1st few eps)  
Cedric Diggory/ Minister of Magic- Tadase  
Death Eaters- random characters

All: *sit down at tables*

Dumbledore- yes! Yes! Welcome back to another magical year at Hogwarts. And a very special welcome to my favorite student. Mr. Harry Potter.

Gryffindors- *cheering*

Dumbledore- He killed Voldemort when he was just a baby. He's even got that little lightning scar hes sporting to prove it! And another special welcome to our newest addition to Gryffindor! Mr. Ginny- excuse me! Ms. Ginny Wealsey!

Ginny- Yeah im a girl, and um also, arent we supposed to b sorted by the uh- Sorting hat?

Dumbledore- well um, funny thing happened to the Sorting Hat. He actually got hitched with another piece of enchanted, magical clothing. So he and the Scarf of Sexual Preference arent going to be back until next year. Basically ive just been putting anybody who looks like a good guy into Gryffindor, anybody who looks like a bad guy into Slytherin, and the other two can just go wherever the hell they want. I don't really care.

Cedric- *jumps up from seat* Hufflepuffs are particularly good _finders_!

Dumbledore- * looks uninterested* What the HELL is a Hufflepuff?

Cedric- *smiles, shrugs, and sits down*

Dumbledore- any way. Its time now for me to introduce my very good friend and our own Potions professor, Mr. Serverus Snape!

*clapping from the Slytherins*

Ron- aw man! Not Snape Id hoped they fired that guy!

Ginny- y? whats wrong with Professor Snape, Ron?

Ron- uh! Nothing! Hes just uh- EVIL!

*Snape comes out*

Harry- Come on Ron, I mean hes really not that bad, I don't know what ur talkin about.

Snape- Harry Potteeeeeeeeeer, Detention!

Harry- * jumps up* What?

Snape- for talking out of turn!

*Harry sits down*

Now before we begin, im goin to give u all ur very, very _first_ Pop Quiz!

*everyone groans while Hermione grins*

Can anyone tell me want a Portkey is?

*Hermione raises hand*

A, yes Ms. Granger.

Hermione- *talks fast* a Portkey is an enchanted object that when touched will transport the one or ones touching it to anywhere on the globe decided on by the enchanter.

Snape- a very good! Now can anyone tell me what foreshadowing means?

*Hermione raises hand again*

Yes Ms Granger?

Hermione- Foreshadowing is a dramatic device in which an important plot point is mentioned earlier in the story to return later in a more significant way!

Snape- perfect!

Ron- *talking with mouth full* Whats a Portkey again, I missed that one?

Hermione- a portkey is something when you touch it will transport u any where.

Snape- and remember a Portkey can b a sort of seemingly harmless object like a _football_ or….. A _dolphin_!

Lavender- *raises hand* professor!

Snape- mm yes?

Lavender- can like a _person_ b a portkey?

Snape- no that's absuuuuuuurd! Cuz then is a person were to _touch_ themselves *stares pointedly at Ron*

Ron- *looks like What?*

Snape- then they would constantly be transported to different places! A person can however b a _horcrux_!

Harry- whats a- whats a horcrux?

Snape- im not even going to tell u Harry, ull find out soon enough!

*Harry looks like hes thinking hard*

Hermione- Professor whats the point of the quiz?

Snape- oh! No no point in particular. Just important information that EVERYONE should know! *points into the audience* especially u! Now! Moving right along! There are 4 houses in all. Gryffindor-

Gryffindors- *cheering with Ron going WOO WOO WOO!*

Snape- Ravenclaw-

Ravenclaws- OW!

Snape- Hufflepuff-

Cedric- FIND!

Snape- what?- and Slythein

Slytherin- *Goyle does the clap clap hiss thing from Dodgeball*

Snape- now traditionally points are given for good behavior and deducted for rule breaking! …. For example! Ten points from Gryffindor!

Harry and Ron- what y?

Snape- for Ms. Grangers excessive baby fat.

Harry and Ron- thanks Hermione!

Snape- traditionally the house with the most points at the end of the year would win the House Cup, however this year we're doing it a bit differently. Here to introduce it is our new professor of the Dark Arts Professor Quirrell!

*Quirrell walks in (with turban)*

Harry- OW OW OW OW

Hermione- Harry wats wrong?

Quirrell- the House Cup. A time honored tradition. For centuries-

Draco- GO HOME TERRORIST!

*every1 looks around*

Quirrell- for centuries the 4 houses of Hogwarts have competed for the honor and glory of holding the title of House Champion. But where does this competition come from and what are the roots of the tradition?

Hermione- *raises hand* the house cup tournament originated with the 1st year of Hogwarts students!

Quirrell- … that was a rhetorical question!

Dumbledore- Ganger quit interrupting 20 points from Gryffindor

Ron- _thanks _Hermione!

Quirrell- as I was saying. When the tournament 1st originated it was one of a completely different sort. One champion from each of the 4 houses would complete a series of dangerous tasks, challenges. The winner would not only win the House Cup, he would also win eternal glory.

Hermione- kind of like a House Cup- no Triwizard Tournament!

Quirrell- yes. Sort of like the Triwizard Tournament- except no not like that at all! There are 4 houses, how can it b the _Tri_wizard Tournament with 4 teams?

Hermione-um Professor! well if I remember correctly the House Cup was disbanded after 1 semester when 1 of the champions was _killed_ in the 1st task!

Quirrell- Yes! It is very dangerous but the rewards far outweigh the risks!

Hermione- I-I don't think u heard me. I just dais somebody _died_!

Dumbledore- Hermione Granger, shut ur un-Godly lopsided mouth and quit interrupting! 20 more points!

Harry and Ron- THANKS HERMIONE!

Dumbledore- God! 4 the cleverest witch of ur age u sure can b a dumbass sometimes!… oh! 10 points to Dumbledore!

Quirrell- yes! Yes! Well it will be very dangerous but the winner will b remembered as a hero for ages 2 come. And! The professor of the Dark Arts, I believe that this practical application is exactly what the curriculum needs to-

AH-CHOO

Dumbledore- did ur turban just sneeze?

Quirrell- wh- what? No!

Dumbledore- I could have sworn I hear a sneeze come from your direction but ur mouth wasn't moving

Quirrell- n-no that was simply a fart! Excuse me. *backs into harry*

AH-CHOO

Harry- Ow Ow!

AH-CHOO

Quirrell- I must b going…

Harry- Ow

AH-COO

Quirrell- I simply farted once more, excuse me.* leaves*

Dumbledore- In accordance with the newly resurrected House Cup, the champions from each house will be selected to compete! Now Snape, will you do the honors please?

Snape- yes, Headmaster. *brings out cup* … first, from the Ravenclaw house…. *pulls out a card* a Ms. Cho Chang!

Cho- *jumps up* oh my God, I won! I cant believe they called me!

Snape- Next from Hufflepuff, …. *pulls out card* a Mr. Cedric Diggory.

Cedric- well I don't _find_ this surprising at all!

Cho- I find it perfect! No I can spend more time with my beloved _boyfriend_.

Cedric- im glad as well my darling *kisses Cho's temple*

Snape - next, from the Slythereen house *pulls out card*… a Draco Malfoy

Draco- *jumps up* Hah! Ho! *rushes over 2 the Gryffindors* I've finally beat you, didn't I Potter? What do you think about that, huh? *rolls onto Harry's lap and falls off* I'm the champion this time!

Dumbledore- Draco will u sit down ya lil shit! Champions just a title!

*draco sits down in his seat*

Snape- and finally, from the Gryffindor house *pulls out card*… Oh my…well isn't this curious? The one person in all of Hogwarts whom I have a well-known grudge against is suddenly in a tournament where he may very well _lose_ his life…

Neville- *jumps up* If it's me, I-I'll just apologize to my fellow Gryffindors right now for losing.

Snape- sit down u inarticulate bumble! Its Harry Potter

Ron- WOO!

Gryffindors- *cheering*

Dumbledore- Well there you have it folks, your four Hogwarts Champions. I want all of you to start preparing immediately because the first task is in two months and it could be anything. So, let's get to it!

* * *

**Neko-lover1- welp! that's 1 very 1****st**** part of the actual **_**speaking **_**part**

**Animecrazygaaru- I don't like my character! Shes a know it all …. And shes ugly!**

**Neko-lover1- ok time 4 a Dumbledore impression… shut up Jana ya lil shit1 its just a character!**

***random clapping***

**Thank u thank u *bows***

**Nagi- *laughs* I kinda like my character Snape seems funny**

**Neko-lover1- oh! He is! And lets not 4get his catch phrase**

**Neko-lover1 and Nagi- WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOIN ON HERE? *laughs***

**Rima- *pouts* y do I have such a minor character that so far ive only shook my head and pointed?**

**Neko-lover1- well Rima ull come in later as a bigger character but still not as big and ull have plenty of speaking parts in the 2****nd**** act don't worry**

**Rima- humph! Fine!**

**Neko-lover1- well that's all 4 2day! Hope u cant wait till the next chapter/ part!**

**Charas- Melanie doesn't own Shugo Chara or AVPM they belong 2 Peach Pit and StarKid. Plz R&R!**


	15. Episode 15

**neko-lover1- . omg! im soooooo sorry u guys for leaving u without my hilarious entertainment. ive just been reeeeaaaaally busy with skool stuffs and everything.**

**animecrazygaaru- she lies. she's had pleeeeeenty of time to start writing but she just didnt. =\ though she did get waaaaaay caught up in her Creative Writing class. anyways. she's mainly been slacking off from her S.C. authoress duties because of facebook and yaoi fanfics.**

**neko-lover1- but the Puppyshipping! its too cute 2 ignore! and the friggin _Drarry_ thats way 2 _sexy_**

**animecrazygaaru- zip it! ur a horrible author! u've been way from this for how many years? 2? mayb 3? **

**neko-lover1- 3 ive been away from From The U.S. To Japan for like 5 i think.**

**animecrazygaaru- yes. and your fans from that fic surely hate you for being such a horrible slacker on that fic and getting way too ahead of yourself for future bits of the fic that you've completely lost where u are at the present moment in time. now get 2 at least making your SCToD fans happy and write a chapter or two.**

**neko-lover1- . fine thats y i started typing anyways. i wanted to do sum dares. anyway my dear lovely readers that suuurely dont hate me now that ive updated for u lovelies, im scraping the AVPM thing (still leaving up the chapters cuz im lazy) and just doing dares for all of you so that i can make you oh so happy. now charas! do the disclaimer!**

**Charas- Melanie owns nothing in this fic except for her chapters, charas, and responses to dares. enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

neko-lover1- Hey there lovely Viewers! ya laready know the rules and everything so lets get started! *pushes button* ok and its a dare 4 Ikuto! *picks out Ikuto Dare card* this is from Fallen Crystal Moon and she dares ya to say "Yes, My Lord" and do whatever Tadagay-se says whenever someone says the "P" word...s and bosses people around. and just for added affect ima add to this and dare ya to dress up in a suit for the added Kuro-ness.

animecrazygaaru- pfft. Sebastian. Mel i told ya that name was gay.

neko-lover1- Jana we are _not_ having that conversation again here. pft. but yes i do love the SebbyxCiel **(shout out 2 all my other SebbyxCiel lovers! along with all u Grelliam (Grell x William) shippers)**

Ikuto- -.- i swear your fans are crazy *goes backstage to change*

neko-lover1- *mumbles* just for saying that im yelling the "P" word as soon as he walks back out here. *stops mumbling* antyways! lets do another! *presses button*

animecrazygaaru- aaand its a ….. random card for Yaya? since when did we have random cards?

neko-lover1- *shrugs* i dunno antyways *picks out Yaya random card* this is from Katrina and she says "Here's some candy!" *gives Yaya a Halloween basket full of candy*

Yaya: YAY!

animecrazygaaru- =( you are NOT allowed to eat all of that at once young lady!

Yaya- TT3TT booooo. booooo.

neko-lover1- come on J Bear let her have her Random Card. go ahead and eat your candy Yaya.

Yaya- YAAAAAY!

animecrazygaaru- *facepalm* now we're gonna have a hyper 3 year old and a bat crap crazy wannabe royal on our hands in a few minutes.

Ikuto- *walks out from backstage* Melanie. i dont see the point in me wearing this stupid-

neko-lover1- PRINCE!

Tadagay-se- *crown appears on head* I AM NOT A LOWLY PRINCE! I AM A KING! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME KNAVES!

neko-lover1- u heard him Ikuto. bow down before him.

Ikuto- *glares* i so hate you right now. *kneels down like Sebastian* "Yes, My Lordo"

Tadagay-se- go make me some tea.

Ikuto- *mumbles* im gonna kill both you and Melanie when this is over *no more mumbles* "Yes, My Lordo" *leaves to make tea.

neko-lover1- make me some milk tea while ur at it!

Ikuto- *glares* make ur own darn tea woman!

Tadagay-se- make her the tea knave.

Ikuto- *kneels like Sebastian* "Yes, My Lordo" *leaves for realz to make tea*

animecrazygaaru- what is with you and milk tea lately Mel? uve been drinkin it like all the time lately.

neko-lover1- idk. its just sooooo nice an smooth. i love the flavor. anyways! time 2 move on! *pushes button* and its Tadagay-se with a Dare!

animecrazygaaru- *picks out Tadagay-se dare card* this is from Veechan Desu and *reads card* oooooh ive been waiting 4 one like this! she dares you to sing Gay Bar!

neko-lover1- YES! *starts randomly singing* i wanna take u 2 a Gay bar a gay bar a gay bar! *stops singing* well! get yo mike and sing gay boi!

Tadagay-se- *grabs a random mike*

You!

I wanna take you to a gay bar,

I wanna take you to a gay bar,

I wanna take you to a gay bar, gay bar, gay bar.

Let's start a war, start a nuclear war,

At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar.

Wow! (Shout out loud)

At the gay bar.

Now tell me do ya,a do ya have any money?

I wanna spend all your money,

At the gay bar, gay, bar, gay bar.

_[Pause]_

I've got something to put in you,

I've got something to put in you,

I've got something to put in you,

At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar.

Wow! (Shout out loud)

You're a superstar at the gay bar.

You're a superstar at the gay bar.

Yeah! You're a superstar at the gay bar.

You're a superstar at the gay bar.

Superstar.

Super, super, superstar.

neko-lover1 & animegrazygaaru- WOOOOOT! rock that song gay boi!

Amu- O.O that has got to be the weirdest thing i have ever had the misfortune of seeing.

Utau & Kuukai- *nods*

animecrazygaaru- ok now that that fun little bit is out of the way, lets do another! *pushes button* and its Kairi with a dare! *picks out dare card* this is also from Veechan Desu, and she wants you to say random thing for the rest of the show.

Kairi- o.O O.o Bulbasaur?

neko-lover1- =D there ya go!

Ikuto- *randomly comes back with tea* ok Kairi just called out a pokemon. what did i miss?

neko-lover1- Tadagay-se singing Gay Bar n Kairi being dared to say random things the rest of the show.

Kairi- Brooklyn Rage! **(any Little Kuriboh fans out there?)**

Every1- O.o? wat the fudge?

neko-lover1- I dont wanna b a fury!

Utau- ok its official. the worlds gone mad!

neko-lover1- nope! just a incredably hilarious Lady Gaga song parody

animecrazygaaru- alright Mel continue with out challenges

neko-lover1- lets see whos next! *pushes button* and its for the crazy pigtail girl

Utau- HEY!

neko-lover1- . alright fine Utau. and she has a truth. finally! this is the first one in _ages_!

animecrazygaaru- *picks out card* and this one is from Veechan Desu again. and she want to know if you enjoyed that kiss you and Amu shared that one time.

Utau- of course not! im not a sicko!

neko-lover1- oh really? miss i love my brother and were gonna get married so dont you dare touch him?

Utau- *blushes* im over that now. i love Kuukai **(i didnt do ur dare but hope that satifies u NyaNyaNek0)**

girls n Tadagay-se- awwwwwwwww!

Kairi- Jizz in my pants!

animecrazygaaru- -_- way 2 ruin a mood green hair

neko-lover1- now onto the fun stuff! *pushes button* n its a truth 4 Rima *picks out a card* this is from Katrina again ans she wants to know how many servants u have.

Rima- *shrugs* enough.

animecrazygaaru- we need a number kiddo.

Rima- *turns to Amu* how many boys would you say populate our skool?

Amu- *shrugs* i dunno about three hundred mayb?

Rima- ok lets see. thee hundred minus Tadase, add in my fangirls and fanboys, and i'd say about mayb a thousand?

Every1- OoO dafuq?

neko-lover1- does this include Nagi?

Nagi- *shrugs* sumtimes, if i feel like humoring her.

animecrazygaaru- holy chizz... anyways! lets get on with this! *pushes button* n its a dare 4 Rima/ Yaya. *picks out card* CrushedUnderLove dares Rime 2 let Yaya giver her a haircut-

Rima- *grabs hair protectivly* NO!

animecrazygaaru- silence mortal! and dares Yaya to _give_ Rima the haircut

Yaya- But Yaya like Rima-tan's hair.

neko-lover1- its fine if you just trim it im sure.

Yaya- …... okay! *randomly pulls out a pair of scissors*

Rima- EEP! no! stay away from my hair!

neko-lover1 & animecrazygaaru- *ties Rima 2 a chair* sit still and get ur trim! you have been dared!

Rima- TToTT NOOOOOOOO!

Yaya- *cuts a little put off the bottom of Rima's hair* there Rima-tan goes! Yaya did good!

neko-lover1- *pats Yaya on the head* good girl Yaya. i'll give ya a lollipop later for being so good

Yaya- Yay!

animecrazygaaru- *unties Rima* see? now was that so bad? she only but about a quarter of an inch.

Rima- *sniffs* she still cut my hair! my beautiful hair!

neko-lover1- what r u Rapunzel? u growin it out so u can get locked away in a tower n then have Nagi come save ya?

Rima- *gasp!* no! i just like my long hair!

neko-lover1- mmmhmmm. anyways! we have time 4 one more bit! *pushes button* and its a truth/dare for Amu *picks out card* CrushedUnderLove has told Amu to just admit she's a Mary- Sue.

Amu- *sighs* im a Mary-Sue

animecrazygaaru- that didnt sound very honest to me... but oh well! we're out of time! see ya next time folks!

neko-lover1- bye ya'll!

* * *

**neko-lover1- hope you enjoyed the chapter! i seriously tried to make it longer than normal but i just dont know at the moment. im using Google Docs cuz i cant find Windows Processor on my new laptop and i dont feel like downloading any word processors cuz of my crappy wi-fi (it suddenly drops out of no where at the worst friggin times!) n GD says that i've already done at least 6 pages so i really did try n make it longer to make up 4 my inactivity. this really is my fave fic to write cuz of my random brain **

**animecrazygaaru- she really is sorry 4 not updating in so long. she just never really had the inspiration 2 write and she's been bored this past winter break so she decided to write something for u guys. so plz do try 2 forgive her for being so increadibly late to update.**

**neko-lover1- for all of my lovley readers that review with dares/truths and/or forgiving wuvins 4 ur wonderful authoress ill give u virtual cookies, hugs, and let u pet Ikuto in kitten form. i might even let my first 5 reviewers pet a sexy shirtless Ikuto with kitty ears n a tail.**

**Ikuto- oh shes lettin ppl pet sexy shirtless kitty me. she really is sorry!**

**neko-lover1- plz read and review my lovelies.**


	16. Episode 16

**neko-lover1- *singing* i'm baaaaaaaaack! *stops singing* ive recently gotten some dares n want to do them before i either lose them in the vast craziness of my emails or i get so overwhelmed by the dares that i forget which ones i have and havent done.**

**animecrazygaaru- that was her problem doing dares the last time**

**neko-lover1- yes it was. also im kinda thinking of changing my pen name to FrostbittenKitten, Frostbite for short, and i would like to know if this is a like or dislike from my fanbase =D lemme know! now on with the story!**

**Charas- Melanie owns nothing of the Shugo Chara franchise. enjoy the chapter!**

neko-lover1- Hello viewers, and welcome to another episode of Shugo Chara Truth or Dare! lets go ahead and get started! *presses button* and its Tadagay with a dare!

animecrazygaaru- *picks out Tadase Dare card* Snowtail / Kelly-chan dares you to be locked in a room with her sister and dogs.

Tadase- thats an odd dare.

neko-lover1- well they dares ya so DO IT! *shoves Tadagay in room and locks door* yes! no more gay boi for the rest of the show!

animecrazygaaru- lets get on. *presses button* and its Nagi with a dare!

neko-lover1- *picks out Nagihiko Dare card* alright then this dare is from Baka-Chan t-.-t and she dares you to say you love Baka-chan really loudly. i suggest u yell.

Nagihiko- O.O um. I LOVE BAKA-CHAN!

Rima- -_- *does not approve*

neko-lover1- good job! on to the next one! *pushes button* and its a dual dare for Rima and Nagi

animecrazygaaru- *picks out Dare card* kimichi-tan dares you two to sing the song My Heart Is Beating Boom Boom! by DJ Krissy.

neko-lover1- TO THE MICS!

Rima and Nagi-

I was walking down the street and listening Techno beat,

That moved my feet to the latest hit

You look at me and smile at me

You made my day

Oh, baby please don't go away

Now I know,

Believe me,

We were made in Heaven,

Stay with me,

Embrace me,

Can you feel my Heart beat close to you?

My Heart is beating

Boom boom bimbambim boom boom boom

When I see you

Boom boom bimbambim boom boom

My Heart is beating

Boom boom bimbambim boom boom boom

When I see you

Boom boom bimbambim boom boom

{Moulin Rouge, is back again}

I'm hoping I can see you (see you) soon again,

And this time, please, could you tell me your name?

I gave you my phone number and my e-mail address,

So when they do,

Bring me success

Now I know,

Believe me

We were made in Heaven

Stay with me,

Embrace me,

Can you feel my Heart beat close to you?

My Heart is beating

Boom boom bimbambim boom boom boom

When I see you

Boom boom bimbambim boom boom

My Heart is beating

Boom boom bimbambim boom boom boom

When I see you

Boom boom bimbambim boom boom

My Heart is beating

Boom boom bimbambim boom boom boom

When I see you

Boom boom bimbambim boom boom

My Heart is beating

Boom boom bimbambim boom boom boom

When I see you

Boom boom bimbambim boom boom

Everyone- *claps*

Neko-lover1- Yay! I _love_ that fist bump-y beat!

animecrazugaaru- anyways on with the show. *pushes button* and its a Random for Kairi

neko-lover1- *picks our Kairi Random card* this is from Snowtail and she wants to give you all her books. all... 153 of them. that is _a lot_!

Kairi- *pushes up glasses and shrugs* meh.

neko-lover1- no reaction then. alright on to the next whatever! *pushes button* and its a Dare for Ikuto

animecrazygaaru- *picks out Ikuto Dare card* Snowtail's dare is for you to locked in the same room as Tadagay, but you can have protection.

neko-lover1- sooooo i give u a rolled up newspaper, a spray bottle filled with water, aaand fangirl/ evil girl spray *hands over materials*

animecrazygaaru- so you giving him paper, water, and pepper spray

neko-lover1- pretty much. now on with you Kitteh Boy! *pushes Ikuto into dog room* now on to the next dare! *pushes button* and its a Dual random for Yaya.

animecrazygaaru- *picks out Yaya Random card* ok so Snowtail gives you a mountain of candy, and Baka-Chan t-.-t gives you a truckload of candy. -_- does no one listen to me when i tell people not to give Yaya candy

neko-lover1- nope! =3

Yaya- yay! more candy! *Yaya gets her candy*

animecrazygaaru- onwards! *pushes button* and its a dare for Utau

neko-lover1- *picks Utau dare card* and its a dare from Snowtail *reads over card* =) lolz i dont think we'll be doing this. its a little too dark for my happy show! i say we just put crazy pigtail lady-

Utau- hey!

neko-lover1- fine. Utau - in the Corner of Shame *puts Utau is Corner of Shame

animecrazygaaru- whats it say?

neko-lover1- it says to put chains around her, put her on top of a truck while its raining, and make the truck crash into several things before crashing.

animecrazygaaru- wow. that is pretty dark.

neko-lover1- mhm. sooooo! we have time for one more thing-a-ma-bob before we have to end this wonderful show for today. *pushes button* and its Tadagay with a dare

animecrazygaaru- *picks out Tadase dare card* Baka-Chan t-.-t's dare is for Tadagay to kiss her till he likes it

neko-lover1- but Baka-Chan! dont you know he's gay? he'll never like it! but. just for laughs we'll make him kiss you 5 times.

*Baka-chan comes out*

Tadase- *obligatory 5 kissies*

neko-lover1- all done! now thats all for our show tonight! see you next time!

**nekolover1- Twilight! Hunga Games!**

**animecrazygaaru- alright Mel. you can stop that now.**

**neko-lover1- XD but its so fun to say! Russell Brand was funny when he said it. and you know when i was watching the MTV Movie Awards every time he said that, me being the gigantic Potterhead i am, softly said "Harry Potter" immediately after.**

**animecrazygaaru- mhm. so you excited for the last Twilight movie to come out?**

**neko-lover1- psssh! im just ready for the crazy sparkly gay fairies to be out of the media. what im really excited about is the Hunger Games coming to the Dollar Theater. i didnt get to see it in regular theaters n im just about finished with Mockingjay**


End file.
